Regret
by Obisoka
Summary: When Anakin sends Ahsoka on patrol of a desolate village, the young padawan is forced to grow up fast and make life changing decsisions...
1. Trust

**Anakin's POV **

The Twilight landed with a thud at the Republic base on Nilban. The snowy caps made it hard to land evenly. After turning off the main controls, I saw my young padawan asleep on the co-pilot's chair. I gently shook her awake.

"Snips, come on. We're back." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh." she said sleepily. I knew it had been a long battle, but I never expected her to take such a blow from it.

"Plus, you have patrol tonight. I know you wouldn't want to miss that." I said sarcastically, getting up from the driver's seat.

"Of course not Master. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she replied yawning. "Can't imagine it being any different from any other shift."

"Good." I replied. Being Ahsoka's master for almost two years now, I could see her true feelings towards patrol. I myself hated patrolling, especially on ice cold planets. Roaming the streets of civilian homes, the occasional person walking across the same desolate road you'd been pacing over for hours.

The base doors slid open with a screech. Ice had been lining the walls of the whole base before we set out for an ambush. That was another negative factor of icy planets.

We got into the turbo lift, and it carried us up to the dorms. I glared down at my padawan, droopy eyes and all.

"I told Rex to assist you on patrol tonight," I said as we entered our chambers. I immediately sank onto my bed. Ahsoka, however, merely stood by the door waiting for the same speech I give every time she goes on patrol. "You never know when you'll cross the occasional creep in the cities slums."

I lied through my teeth. There was never an "occasional creep" lurking at midnight. But I had to keep up my apprentices moral, and make sure she was always ready for everything.

"Ok Master. I'll prep for patrol. Like I always do…" she replied.

"I don't want to hear it Snips. You remember your duties as a Jedi." I snapped back.

She gave me an offensive glare. Her blue eyes felt like they were piercing through my head.

"Of course I do, Anakin." She came down to sit beside me.

"I just think this is frivolous. Nothing ever goes wrong on patrol. I certainly don't think I need a squadron there with me. I'll be fine on my own. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I trust you, Snips, It just that I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." That was the truth. Now that she was my padawan, I felt that I was responsible for her well-being.

She glared at me again. She looked impressed by my answer, as she headed for the doors.

"Wow Skyguy, good answer," she said with a smirk. "But I'm going on patrol by myself. I'll tell Rex on my way out." Without another word she left the dorm.

I thought to myself as she left. _Is she safe? Should I have really let her do it on her own?" _I slumped back on my bed and looked out the window, into the desolate streets of Nilban. What if something does go wrong?


	2. Patrol

**Ahsoka's POV**

Something troubled me as I left the dorm. I slowed my pace right away. What if Anakin did have a point? I was sure nothing would happen on patrol. Why would I bring out a squadron of clones to help "roam streets" after they themselves had a long day. I pulled on my coat, boots and goggles as I pondered this. I decided to let it go as I entered the main hangar of the base.

"Commander, we ready when you are."

I turned around to see Rex, Fives and few rookies fully armoured for patrol.

"Take the night off boys. It'll be a quick patrol tonight anyways." I started to head for the doors when Rex spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Rex had caught up to me.

"I'm sure" I padded him on the shoulder and opened the main doors. An icy chilled scratched my face as soon as they slid open. I rubbed my eyes and pulled up my hood and trudged through the snow piles. This will be a long night I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two hours out in sub-zero temperatures. I started to hum a familiar tune Master Plo used to sing. However the eeriness and buzz of the street lights ruined the moment. Broken billboard light flickered on and off in the distance.<p>

Perhaps I should call it a night. Master Anakin was exaggerating when he said the occasional creep would pop up, but only a couple of children were seen running across the streets.

" Master, i'm on my way back. See you when i get there."

Anakin answered back sooner then expected."OK Snips. See you in the hangar. We'll go to that diner you like in the city. Dinner's on me."

" Sound's good," I replied back.

I eagerly started to head to the base when I heard a crunch of snow behind me. It was getting too close. I started to reach for my shoto when something wrapped around my leg almost snapping it in half.

I immediately tumbled onto the snow glazed street. The ice burned my face. I couldn't take it. The attacker broke of my comlink and crushed it between his boot and the snow. I did not even have the chance to reach for it. The attacker had now pinned down my arms as well.

I stated to scream, but the attacker simply put his hand around my mouth. They were cold and rough, burning my face like the snow had.

I struggled, but my head started to spin, my whole body went numb and blackness filled my mind…


	3. Tragedy

**Anakin's POV**

It had been almost two hours when Ahsoka contacted me. I had been waiting for the reply and immediately answered when my comlink beeped. I was proud of my padawan for going on patrol, even to her disliking to it. I offered her dinner and went to the bases hanger to wait for her.

I decided to attend to the Twilight as I waited for Ahsoka. I constantly looked at my comlink to see if she was stuck in the snow or something like that. Sadly that never came. Only a alert saying that her comlink broke its signal. I began to worry.

I dropped my wrench and headed for the equipment room. I pulled up my boots and coat and nearly sprinted for the doors. I knew it was unsafe to go into the streets alone. Why didn't I go with her?

My thoughts clouded my vision and I ran into Rex. He looked startled by my clumsiness.

"Something wrong General?" he asked in concern. I looked at him and asked the obvious.

"Has Ahsoka contacted you?" I asked in a huff.

"No, she hasn't. Last time I saw the Commander is when she left for patrol."

I ended the conversation there and exited the hangar. I hopped onto a clone speeder and headed for the centre of the village. That's where I contacted Ahsoka about dinner. The ride seemed only second until I got there.

I turned off the speeder and looked around. Where could she be? She was on her way back to base.

I curved at the street corner, looking around desperately for my padawan. Until I saw a limp frame tossed carelessly into the gutter. It was her, face down and motionless

I sprinted toward her. Her parka had been unzipped and ripped across the torso and sleeves. Her leggings were around her ankles. Both her boots were missing.

I knelt down and cradled her in my arms. How could this have happened? It was just a simple patrol. How could I have let her go out by herself?

I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. Her face had several cuts and bruises. Her left eye was swollen and pink. Long translucent stains glazed her cheeks. Her belt was wrapped tightly around her mouth until I quickly broke it in two. Ahsoka was barely conscious. I finally shook her awake enough to get a few words out of her.

"Wha-what happened?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. She quickly nestled against my arm, looking for comfort. If I wasn't looking straight at her, I would not have known it was her.

"I-I don't know."


	4. Truth

**Anakin's POV**

I stopped the speeder at the back of the base. Going in the front doors was to public considering the events my padawan had been through. I expected the worst immediately when I saw her face down in the frozen streets.

My coat was tightly wrapped around Ahsoka's body as I lifted her off the back of the speeder. She was unconscious and breathing heavily. I clung onto her, afraid of letting her fall.

Rex opened the back door with a few affirmative beeps from R2. Rex's helmet was off and shocked expression filled his face. Even R2 looked scared.

"Ge-General, what happened?" asked Rex staring down at Ahsoka's body.

I merely ignored him; I was bent on finding the hospital wing.

"Later Rex." I kept walking.

"But-"

"LATER!" Ahsoka's body shivered when I hollered at Rex. I didn't mean to yell like that. I was just overwhelmed by what had happened. If only someone had been there with her.

When I entered the hospital wing, only a few clones were there from today's battle. It was a lot quieter than usual, which was good on the clone's part.

I pushed past the medical droid with a food tray and laid Ahsoka down on the nearest cot. Here I immediately took off my winter gear that was still on and waited for a droid to tend to my padawan.

An occasional droid would pass through our room after the doctor told me that he would be back with the test results.

Now, Ahsoka was asleep, clothed in a hospital gown. The doctor's decided to put her in a medically enduced coma considering her broken leg, arm and spinal vertebrae.

I had managed to recover her lighsabers in the gutter, and now they were hanging on my belt along with mine. Her silka padawan braids had been taken off just for examinations. I'm not sure how Master Yoda would react to see them off before her knighting.

Two weeks had passed before any test results had been confirmed. By then, I had cooled down and told Rex on my theory on what had happened to Ahsoka. He seemed regretful that he had not gone with her, determined that this would not have happened if he or I were there.

Since the battle in Nilban was completed sooner than expected, R2 and Rex had stopped in to sit with Ahsoka while I could get some rest. However, I did not sleep very much and found myself down with my padawan more often.

Today, I sat in the room with Ahsoka and R2. The doctor, decided to tell me the test results in private. We entered the droid's office and sat down.

"We have some unusual news on your padawan," he said. Its voice had been programmed to sound calm and re assuring.

"What is it?" I was afraid of the answer.

"We originally thought that this was a simple attack on a vulnerable person."

I knew Ahsoka wasn't vulnerable, but I moved along the conversation.

"What made you think it's not an attack?"

"It's the patient's heartbeat..." the droid blurted out.

"Is it unhealthy?" I was unsure where the doctor was going with it.

"No, it's just that…there are two of them."


	5. Rage

**Anakin's POV**

I nearly stumbled off the office chair. My padawan pregnant? She can't make it through the birth. That demented criminal has gotten an innocent girl pregnant. Rage filled my mind, almost controlling my actions.

I ordered the x-rays to be shown to me, after slamming my fist on the desk. The doctor obliged and brought back photos of Ahsoka's abdomen. A tiny figure was shown curled up in a ball. The fetus was only a little over two weeks old. It was only about the size of my fist.

I grabbed the x-rays and walked out of the office trying to hold back my depression. I left the hospital wing and nearly ran to the communications room. I entered the temple's communications. In seconds Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Master Yoda appeared before me in translucent blue, looking concerned. Like me.

"Skywalker, not due for three days, your update is." Master Yoda questioned.

"I have some…unusual news," I stated not looking anyone in the eyes.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan spoke up. I looked up only to answer.

"My padawan, Ahsoka. She was out on patrol during the late hours. The doctors and I believe she has been impregnated by a civilian. She's currently sleeping in the hospital wing.

I then flashed the x-rays to the holograms. All three masters looked oddly calm.

"Hmmm…Sense a disturbance in the force, I did. Change the future of Tano's jedi training, this does." Master Yoda then began to settle into his council chair.

That was exactly what I did not want to hear.

"Skywalker, did no clones accompany your padawan on patrol?" Master Windu seemed like he already knew the answer.

"No." I clenched my fists, regretting letting her go by herself. The x-ray photos crumbled under my grip. This whole time, Obi-Wan said nothing. He merely stood in the background, scratching his beard.

"Master Obi-Wan. More to say, do you?" Master Yoda asked.

"It is just that, the fetus shouldn't be growing. Only people of the same species can have a growing child. It is unlikely that the attacker would be Togrutan. It's not a planet where you would find any."

"Good point, Obi-Wan. Master Obi-Wan and I will come to Nilban and investigate," Mace Windu decided. "In the meantime Skywalker, stay with your padawan. She needs all the support in this difficult situation."

"Will do Master." I added, relieved. "May the force be with you."

The three council members nodded before the blue holograms disappeared. I exhaled deeply. What will happen to the fetus? I would sure not want Ahsoka to give up the child, if it would not alter her jedi career. My head started to ache just thinking about it.

I left the communications room and headed for the medical wing. Someone would have to break the news to Ahsoka.

Unfortunately, that someone had to be me…


	6. Investigations

**Obi-Wan's POV**

"How could this happen?" I broke the silence between Mace and I. It was truly unfortunate on what happened to Ahsoka. Jedi could be put in this situation so easily, but it was very uncommon.

I was also surprized on how calm Anakin was about this situation. He usually has revenge problems, especially when it comes to people close to him,

"That's why we are going to Nilban to find out." Mace answered.

We entered the hangar on the Resolute. I gave a quick nod to Cody before walking towards our starfighters. My scarlet red starfighter sat nearest to the hangar doors. However, Mace's pearl white fighter sat in the far corner of the hangar, so our conversation ended there.

The clones lowered R4 into the front of my fighter. I started the engine. The fighter stalled a bit, but it had been in the shop for a while. Soon, Mace and I were out of the hangar headed towards Nilban.

* * *

><p>The fighters landed on the top of the base. A clone from Rex's squadron opened the turbolift to the equipment room.<p>

I decided we should let Anakin tell Ahsoka by himself so instead; Mace and I went right to investigate.

The lift cooed and landed on the equipment room's floor. We exited the lift, and started to pull on our winter gear.

"Did Anakin send the co-ordinates to where Ahsoka was…attacked?" I asked zipping up my coat.

"Yes, I have the coordinates here." Mace said, tapping his comlink. He pulled up the last of his gloves, and we started towards the front of the base. We hopped onto speeders the clones had provided us with and headed towards the middle of the village.

The whole ride to the location, I was thinking about my last thought on Anakin. Maybe he is bottling up his anger. A Jedi should not have thoughts of violence, but with Anakin, I make an exception. Yes, he does have problems with rage, but I know he would never hurt someone unintentionally. Right?

"Here's the spot Kenobi." Mace motioned to a dark alley way. The snow was frayed and the alley's gateway had been broken off its hinges. The seen was exactly how Anakin described it.

We looked over gutter. When we saw a rag of some sort draped over the curb, I crouched down and picked it up. It was grey,rough and coated in some liquid. I sniffed it and immediately felt light headed.

"Whoa…this must be the rag that subdued Ahsoka. It's bound to have fingerprints on it somewhere" I concluded, looking over the rag once more. I started to look over at the mangled gateway. It seemed it had collapsed when someone jumped over it.

"We'll take it back to the base for examina-" Mace's voice was interrupted by a loud boom emanating from where we parked the speeders. Orange, yellow and black filled the atmosphere. Several civilian screams were heard from around the village.

We drew our lightsabers and battled our way through the smoke. Both our speeders were destroyed and leaking fuel.

"We'll I guess we lost our ride back," Mace added, looking down at the smoking speeders.

"But I think we _found _a threat." I was looking down a charred hub cap from one of the speeders. Something was inscribed in green paint on the front of it. It was a foreign language.

"It's written in Nilbanian," I told Mace. "But I think I can make it out."

The Nilban language was very old and complicated. Whoever wrote this must be Nilban. That limits the chances of Ahsoka's baby living. The thought unsettled me and I went back to translating.

"What's it say, Kenobi?" Mace questioned.

"_Stay away Jedi, you'll regret it."_


	7. Accomplishment

**Anakin's POV**

I walked down the hall to the medical wing. Master Kenobi had contacted me several times on the way to see Ahsoka, trying to get more info on the crime scene. I gladly gave him my summary of the alley way. I want this criminal to rot in a concrete cell more than anyone. It's just hard considering this wouldn't happen if I were there with Ahsoka on patrol. Enough regretting right now, I had to tell my padawan the truth.

I walked straight into the medical ward, the sun had just risen on Nilban, illuminating the ward's floor. Most of the patients were still sleeping, including Ahsoka. She was just being pulled out of the coma and needed rest. I decided I'd let her sleep until breaking the news to her.

I sat on the edge of my bed in my quarters, tightening R2's back plate.

"Hold still buddy, almost done" I said, turning the wrench on each rusty bolt. R2 hadn't been to since Ahsoka got put in the ward. He needed to be fixed sooner than later.

R2 let out some depressed beeps, every time my wrench touched his body. It was quite amusing. To me anyways.

Later that night, my comlink beeped twice before I could answer it, grease was covering my good hand. It was the doctor who was assigned to my padawan. Ahsoka was wide awake now and he was wondering if he should tell her about the child.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I was halfway out the door when I said this. R2 decided to stay behind in the dorm while I went to see Ahsoka.

When I entered Ahsoka's room, the nurse seemed to be checking _their_ heartbeats. She left quickly when seeing me enter the room. Now it was just me and Ahsoka.

"Hey Snips, how are you feeling?" I asked in concern.

She looked better than she did when I found her on the streets. However, the colour in her face was still faded and her eye still swollen.

"Pretty good, I guess." She answered hoarsely. She was trying to sound stronger than she did, but her body preceded her.

"Listen, I have something to tell you and it won't be easy to hear." I said sitting down beside her, holding her hand. It was rough and chapped, and felt odd against my hand.

"What is it Master?" she began to look concerned, like most of the Jedi council.

"That night, when you were attacked, the doctors and I originally thought it was just brutality."

"It's wasn't?" Ahsoka's eyes turned from pearl blue to grey from hearing this expecting the worst.

"No, we believe that the criminal impregnated you." I battled the words out, in one breath.

Ahsoka's eyes welled up in tears. She kept her eyes on me, but took her hand away and gently laid it on her stomach. She held it there for a couple seconds before burying her face in her hands, gasping for air as she began to sob.

For once in my life I had nothing left to say to my padawan. I just sat there rubbing her back and watching her cry. Eventually, I gained the courage to say something.

"Snips, the council knows this is not your fault, it could of happened to anybody. It just happened to be you."

She leaded back up to stare at me. Her eyes were even more swollen then they were before she started to sob.

"I-If only I-I listened t-to you and le-let the clo-clones come on pat-patrol with me. No-now I have a chi-child with m-me. I can't d-do this Master. The-they'll make me leave t-the Jedi order." Her words came out in several high pitched sobs.

"Ahsoka, don't get ahead of yourself. Master Obi-Wan and Windu are here investigating. Having a child may not affect your Jedi training." I really don't know what will happen to the child or Ahsoka, I just had to keep up her spirit.

She stopped crying only to say a few words.

"Will they make me kill it before it's born?" She asked glaring into my eyes.

"I don't know Snips." I broke away from her stare. It was just too much.

"Well," she sniffed and sat up. "No sense worrying about the future. On Shilli, it is considered a huge accomplishment when you conceive a child." Her voice was still scratchy, but the words flowed so evenly.

"Then an accomplishment it will be!" I said smiling. I guess she my smile is contagious, because a huge grin soon filled her face.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt a faint motion touch my hand from inside her.

We both started grinning wider.


	8. Example

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up, still in my hospital gown. Anakin was asleep in the visiting chair. He looked a lot less stressed when he was asleep, but I would never tell him that in person though. I'll save him the embarrassment.

The whole situation had been a blur, until Anakin told me the news. It seemed just yesterday I had been sleeping on the Twilight. Although I felt a lot droopier then I did after the battle of Nilban. I started to caress my stomach gently. The whole fact that a child was inside me was growing, depending on how I live. I had never been so relied on before. I sort of felt good, like I was being looked upon as an example. Like I looked upon my Master.

The medical droid came in with a tray of rations for the patients in the ward. I got served last, so the food was slowly cooling.

The droid set it down on my side table and grabbed a fork off the tray. The grey mush limply lied on the plate, which also had a green shine to it. I certainly did not want to "dig in". I don't think the child did either. It immediately rolled over onto his side when I brought the fork to my nose.

The smell made me gag a bit. It was more than a gag. I started coughing uncontrollably. I pulled my hand to my mouth and continued coughing.

Skyguy jumped to his feet at the climax of my coughs. He grabbed my free hand and told me to squeeze. I immediately latched on and dug my nails into his glove. I thought he would cringe in pain as scratched his hand, but he oddly didn't.

"Feel better now?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I leaned back on my bed and took a drink of water.

"Yeah," I gargled, gulping down the water. I was thirsty a lot the past days. It must be the side effects of the pregnancy. "How did you know that would work?" I asked looking down at his hand.

"My mother used to do it when I was ill." He leaned back in his chair while saying this. He curiously raised his nose into the air.

"What's that smell?" he looked over at my, now cold food.

"The medical droid brought it in when you were asleep." I also looked over at the tray. It seemed its stench had worsened.

"No person should have to eat that slop, not even you Snips." He sarcastically said getting up from his chair. He grabbed the tray and dumped it into the nearest disposal. He then looked back at me.

"I'll be back with something you might like. I'll leave my comlink on. You call me even at the slightest contraction; I'll be here in before you can say Wampa Rat." Without another word, he left the room.

I started to lean back even more on my bed. My mind started to drift quickly. I tried to stay awake for my master, but I just couldn't…

"_Come on Ahsoka almost there, one more push!"_

_I looked up to see Anakin; he had a firm grip on my hand._

_Numerous droid filled the delivery room. A giant, luminous lamp was directed at my abdomen. Pain started to grip my whole body once more._

_Tears started to fill up my eyes; the pain was burning every part of my body. I gave one last push as Anakin had instructed. I gave it my all like it was my last. The push ended in my whole body slowing drifting numb. _

_The droid picked up a miniscule figure from the bed. My eyes were clouded by tears. I could barely catch a glimpse of the child before my mind started to go black. Numerous beeps went of it the ward._

" _No Snips…. Come on….st-stay with me!" My Master had now gripped a droid by the head, screaming at it, telling it to help me._

_My body lost feeling. The pain was now gone…_

I woke up taking a huge gulp of air, leaning straight up in my bed. My whole body seemed to be drenched in sweat. My mouth was dry and hot. I reached desperately for the cup of water, only to knock it off the tray and onto the floor.

What just happened? Was that the future? It couldn't be, right?

Moments later when I had calmed myself down; I leaned back again, easing my abdomen and taking deep breathes. It had only been thirty minutes since Anakin left when he came busting through the door, with three white cartons, packed neatly on top of each other. He came back to sit on the end of my bed. His warmth did not help my perspiration.

I decided I'd leave telling him the dream until later. Which probably was a wise decision.

"Did anything bad happen while I was gone Snips?" he asked, passing me a carton

"What's this?" I asked, changing the subject. The smell was familiar. A good familiar. I had been wanting this food since I ended up in the ward.

"Remember? Dinner was on me."


	9. Decision

**Obi-Wan's POV**

It had been a week since Mace and I had investigated the crime scene. The shuddering boom heard from our erupting speeders still played in my head. We were both feet from the bikes when they exploded.

However, we did run an evidence scan on the rag found in the gutter in Nilban. The liquid the rag was drenched in was yerophyll, I highly toxic medicine only used in extreme medical cases. Yerophyll can only be acquired by doctors. That limited who Ahsoka's attacker could be even more. Whoever did this must be a doctor or had to be in contact with one.

Since the investigations, I had been in to see Ahsoka. The colour in her face had slowly started coming back. That orange glow it had before, soon filled her face once again. She looked weak, but not in pain.

The council still had not decided the fate of the child yet, but the meeting was this afternoon. The council had contacted Ahsoka, concerning her being able to attend the gathering, but she declined. Ahsoka had stated that whatever the council decided, she would be fine with. I could tell Anakin was troubled with this. He wanted Ahsoka to make the final decision.

Before leaving for the communications room, I told him to stay with Ahsoka while she had some rest and that I would let him know the decision as soon as possible. He reluctantly agreed and took a seat beside his sleeping padawan.

I walked down the long corridor to the communications room before entering the black sliding doors. Mace was also there, waiting for my cue to contact the council. I nodded and turned to the blue holograms of Master Yoda, Plo, Ki-Adi, Luminara, Saesee, Adi, Shaak, Kit and Aayla. Mace was first to speak.

"You all know why we are here council, to discuss the fate of the fetus of Ahsoka Tano."

"This is a tricky position. It puts both the council and the padawan at a deadlock." Ki-Adi added. He looked over at Master Yoda for his input.

"To terminate the child, the obvious decision would be." Yoda leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands together. My throat went dry and I gulped loudly.

"However, drift Skywalker away from the jedi's path, it will."

I had never really thought long and hard about the impact killing the child would have on Anakin. It seemed a small price to pay to keep a jedi from becoming corrupt. As long as Ahsoka was ok with it.

"I agree, Master," Luminara spoke up. " But a lot of stress is put on his padawan, going through the pregnancy, especially at her age." Her brow furred, as the words came out of her mouth.

"But we will bring in a new jedi youngling into the order." Kit rebutled. Several council members nodded in agreement.

"Then let's take a vote. All in favour of letting Tano keep the child, then giving it up to the order for training." Plo ended the banter there, raising his hand after proposing the vote.

After him, Masters Yoda, Kit, Aayla, Adi, Mace and I raised our hands. I was last to raise my hand. I was the tie breaker. I was first to lower my hand though, somewhat regretting the pain I just certified on Ahsoka.

"Then it's unanimous, Tano will give birth to the child." Ki-Adi concluded.

"Look forward to hearing about your further investigations, Kenobi." Yoda was now staring at me, somewhat shocked by the ultimatum of the vote.

"Certainly, Master." I assured him, staring back before waving my hand over the hologram display. The blue figures disappeared before turning to Mace and exiting the room. The decision pleased me however. The outcome did not only ensure a positive reaction from Ahsoka, but from Anakin as well.


	10. Transport

**Anakin's POV**

I was relieved to hear the news about the council's decision. The news filled my padawan's face with a grin when she heard it. I was also very pleased. Now she could give birth to then child at ease. The council assured that her jedi training would be resumed when she gave birth, after giving up the child to the order.

The final resistance on Nilban had ended, ending our stay there. The problem was that now Ahsoka had to be moved to the Temple back on Coruscant. She seemed happy with the fact she was going back to the temple, but I was concerned. Why risk battle traveling through space back to Coruscant, when we could just stay on Nilban, at the remote republic base. However, the council disagreed and the move was tomorrow.

I gently helped Ahsoka into a more fitting outfit then her hospital gown. Her injuries were healed and her stomach was larger. The baby was due in four months now. I zipped up her back zipperand began to help her into the medical transport to the_ Resolute._

"Don't worry Master, I don't need a transport. Just hold my arm and help me along."

I reluctantly agreed and pulled her left arm over my shoulder put my arm around her waist. We slowly made our way out of the base. Rex, R2, Ahsoka's droid doctor and a few clones accompanied us back to the _Resolute_'s landing point a few yards away. Three clones surrounded Ahsoka, Rex on her side. The doctor followed behind us with R2.

The shiny triangular ship was illuminated with the dim Nilban sun. The front staircase to the ships atrium was down, waiting for our arrival.

We passed the Nilban Senate building, where scarlet flags hung from the building's roof. I kept my eyes open. The eeriness of the silence rang in my ears. I felt droids were on their way, ready to ambush us.

I decided to keep my mouth shut. No need to scare Ahsoka, or the child. We kept our pace steady however.

A faint rumble was heard in the distance. I ignited my lightsaber the second a squadron of droids, followed by two destroyer droids rounded the corner. Gunfire shot through the silence, breaking it instantly. Screams were heard in the distance. Rex picked up Ahsoka in his arms and ran her to a nearby concrete pillar and started shooting from there. The rest of the clone squadron and I defended ourselves against the droids in the middle of the street. R2 went to hide behind the opposite pillar; however the doctor was too late. The droid was destroyed in the early shots. His robot body fell to the snowy ground with a clang.

I sliced through four droids with a swoosh of my saber, deflecting their bullets back at a destroyer, destroying it instantly Rex shot right through the other's control panel with one bullet. The squadron took out the other tinnies, with ease.

"Sorry about that Snips." I said to Ahsoka helping her up to her feet.

Her legs were billowing, before I caught her from falling. I picked her up in my arms, and was careful not to harm the child.

"Well looks like I don't have a doctor." She said gloomy looking over my shoulder at the doctor's destroyed body.

I inhaled deeply. "We'll take care of that later Snips."

The squadron and I headed to the landing steps of the ship. I carried Ahsoka up to a nearby bench, before helping R2 up the steps as well.

Within seconds, the ship lifted off the ground. I helped Ahsoka to a temporary dorm on the way back to Coruscant. Within a few hours, Admiral Yularen had informed me that we were heading into the Coruscant system via my comlink, and I gently shook Ahsoka awake.

"Come on Snips, were home."


	11. Message

**Ahsoka's POV**

The sound of the ship's turbo rang in my ears as I exited the _Resolute_. Anakin was supporting my left arm as I stepped down the landing steps, groaning in pain each time I lowered myself. I was glad when my feet finally touched the ground of the temple's courtyard. Masters Yoda and Plo were waiting by the huge silver doors of the temple, a familiar sight for me. I always returned back to temple after a mission, but not necessarily in this situation. Rex was due on Ryloth with Master Mundi, so R2 accompanied us to the temple.

What worried me was that my master was due to leave for Felucia, so that would mean I would be without a regular companion until he returns. I would have to find someone around the temple to stay with me. He had tried many times to get out of his leave, but the council disagreed, whatever the circumstances. I actually agreed with the council. My pregnancy was already affecting my jedi training; they don't need another being disrupted.

Master Plo took my hand as I entered the temple. The large beige columns were exactly as I last saw those months ago. A few ceremonial candles were lighten, which the jedi only did when an important occasion had occurred. I wanted to be modest but I chuckled to myself.

"The Chancellor would like to have a word with you Ahsoka," Master Plo stated, showing us to the east tower's turbolift. "and after that, I believe Master Skywalker will show you to your room."

Anakin took my arm from Plo as R2, he and I entered the lift. The doors shut and the figures of Master Plo and Yoda shrunk before the lift went into complete darkness. The gravity unbalanced me and I leaned on Anakin more, bumping into R2 in the process. I swallowed deeply and took a breath as the turbolift came to a halt.

The doors opened with a slow hiss and the communications room appeared out of the darkness of the lift shaft. The scarlet room had large oval window in the front, showing the busy daytime streets of Coruscant. Two short chairs and a transmition pod sat in the middle of the room, like the one back on Nilban.

Anakin lowered me slowly into one of the chairs. I clutched onto the back of his robe until I was comfortably in the seat. R2 pulled up beside me as Anakin stood in front of the transmition pod.

He pushed a black button, and the aging face of the Chancellor appeared before us.

"Hello Anakin." The Chancellor greeted my Master with a warm grin.

"Hello Chancellor." Anakin answered back. "What is the urgent message you wanted to tell my padawan?"

"Ahh yes, the message is about your pregnancy, Tano." The Chancellor then turned towards me. I always felt intimidated around the Chancellor. I don't know why but I did. "I heard that the droid taking care of the fetus was destroyed in the ambush on Nilban."

"That is correct, Chancellor." I sat up a bit in my chair, trying not to look weak.

"Well I would like to introduce you to Dr. Kayril, I licensed physician back on Nilban. The Chancellor motioned off to a blue skinned man who walked on the hologram. He was wearing a long white robe with numerous tools I could not identify. He had dark maroon eyes and a square chin. He looked quite friendly and experienced. The type of doctor I wanted.

"I have arranged him to assist in the following months of your pregnancy." The Chancellor motioned towards the man. He nodded slightly in agreement.

"I look forward to helping you through this situation, Miss Tano." The doctor's voice was low and sharp. I was happy I was referred to as something other than "padawan"; even if it was someone other than a jedi.

"I also am looking forward. Thank you doctor." I finished with a subtle smile.

"The doctor will leave for the temple momentarily, Anakin." The Chancellor turned back to Skyguy along with Dr. Kayril.

I began to feel for the child's kick around my stomach. I had found out from my "previous" doctor that since the fetus was incrusted with midi-chlorians, that its actions would be more hyperactive then a regular child. Sure enough, a soft, comforting motion pushed against my hand.

"Yes, Chancellor. I will stay in contact with you aswell." Anakin answered. The two nodded before Anakin waved his hand over the transmition pod.

Skyguy turned to me and clutched my hand helping me up from the chair. The Coruscant sun had now begun to set, illuminating the room in amber orange. We entered the turbolift slowly. My lower legs had started to ache. I told Anakin this on the way back to my dorm. He merely decided I should get some rest. He sat me down on my bed with ease. He gently pulled the covers up to my waist. Before he started for the door, he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for being so honest with me Snips, It makes my job helping you and the child a lot easier." He spoke over his shoulder as R2 followed him out the door.

His thank you had been true. I never though telling him minor aches and pains could be so helpful. However, there still was one thing I had been hesitant to tell him; my experience back in the medical ward on Nilban.

"Master, I have to tell you about a dream I had." Tears had started to well up in my eyes before I began to talk.


	12. Dreams

**Anakin's POV**

"Snips, its fine. You've had dreams like this before. There is no proof that this will actually happen. The stress is affecting your dreams." I caressed my padawan's shoulder. Her sobs came out in breaths like back on Nilban.

Ahsoka's past dreams were very specific and accurate. Sure she could tell that Aurra Sing and Ziro were behind the assassination attempts on Padme. That couldn't be any more evidence that she'll die during birth than actually knowing the birth's outcome. The future can change. Easily.

"Ahsoka, I have to prepare for the rendezvous on Felucia. I'll keep my comlink on, Snips. You contact me if you need to talk. Now please, get some sleep. Dreams are just dreams. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She sniffed In agreement and closed her eyes. I leaned her back into her bed, turned on her comlink on her side table and turned off the lights as I left the room.

I walked down to the hangar outside of the temple, opened the steel doors and started to look around for the squadron. Cody, who had been filling in for Rex, and the rest of the clones were in the middle of the hangar, in front of a gunship. They were all huddled around each other and seemed to be whispering. I could sense that they were concerned. Like most people were. I decided to see what the topic was before prepping my fighter.

'Evening men, what seems to be the problem?" I asked, entering the circle of clones. They all removed their helmets when I spoke. Their glossy, glaring eyes reminded me of Ahsoka's.

"It's nothing General. We were just talking about the circumstances Commander Tano is under." Cody spoke for the others. It's not like I did not expect the word of Ahsoka's pregnancy would travel so fast, just not through the clone army.

"Yes it is truly unfortunate; however Ahsoka is making the best of the situation. She plans to have a normal birth here at the temple."

"Yes, sir." Cody answered with a smile. "We have prepped the gunships for Felucia. We are ready when you are in the morning."

"Good Cody." I'll contact you and the squadron in the morning. You guys get some rest." I started to walk towards my fighter with R2 coming from the hangar doors.

I had not realized how late it had gotten since I had left Ahsoka's dorm. The moon was now up and the planet's glow had now arrived. Speeders zoomed by the large glass viewing point. It truly was a beautiful night.

Ahsoka loved to glare into the streets late at night. I twisted one of the loose panels back into place on my starfighter. R2 started to weld its bolts as I brought my comlink up to my chin. It was Ahsoka. I wasn't expecting her to answer this late.

"Master, I can't sleep." Her voice was muffled and dry.

"Is something wrong with the child?" I nearly yelled into the comlink, disturbing some other clones in the hangar.

"No, no. I'm just not tired."

I exhaled and offered a suggestion to my padawan, even though the council may not agree with it.

"Well, I was about to go on a tour of the city with R2. Would you be interested?" I already knew her answer.

"I would love to! I'll meet you outside the front of the temple in a couple minutes." Her voice was now cheery and loud, almost hurting my ears.

"Ok then. Skyguy out." I relaxed my hand and prepped a speeder for the tour. I pulled my brown cloak over my head. R2 followed as I hopped in the driver's seat. I lifted him into the backseat and left the hangar in quick burst of the engine.

The city was even more glorious than it was from the inside. The city signs were illuminated in pink, green and orange. Speeders wisped by mine, chilling my face as they passed. The Chancellors face was on a 50 story billboard, giving a speech on clone production.

I gently turned onto the temple's front lot. The walls of the temple now were a dust colour, unlike a sandy brown in the daytime. I waited for Ahsoka for five minutes outside, before a short figure with a grey cloak appeared out of the darkness. I hopped out of the speeder and helped her in the front seat of the speeder. She clutched her stomach immediately upon sitting down, which worried me before she stared up at me. Smiling.

"Ready?" I asked getting back in the driver's seat. Her face was somewhat shadowy under her cloak, but I could still see her crystal blue eyes in the darkness.

"Ready." She replied under her hood. R2 let out some affirmative beeps, which I took as a "yes".

The speeder buzzed under our feet before we took off into the night, leaving the temple behind us.


	13. Tour

**Ahsoka's POV**

The speeder whizzed by each of Coruscant's buildings. The city view was beautiful. The chill of the night bit at my cheeks, but I did not react. The sights were somewhat mesmerizing me. I think the child was as well. I joked that it seemed to be moving around to get a better view of the city. Anakin chuckled. R2 let out a few joyful noises. The tour was incredible so far.

"Need a blanket, Snips?" Anakin asked from the driver's seat, under his brown cloak. I had not noticed that I was shivering often. My hands had now exposed blue veins. My grey robe obviously was not the warmest.

"Sure." I confirmed. Skyguy reached behind the seat, to the back and pulled a dark blue blanket from the depths of the trunk. He had managed to keep his steering fluent while doing this. I would expect nothing less from a pod racer. If only I could see him race. Unfortunately, he never really spoke of his past and in return, I never questioned it.

He dropped the blanket on me in a lump. I unwrapped it easily and gently began to lay it onto my lap. I twirled the blanket around my chilled hands and resumed staring into the night.

"Thanks for taking me for a tour, Master. The city is beautiful." I started a conversation, through the traffic's noise.

"No problem. I just want to make you and the child not feel trapped in the temple." He replied. We made our way to an intersection and slowed to a stop.

"I don't mind, Master. I'm just glad-." My words were interrupted with a crackling sound on the dashboard in front of me. The bullet made a spider web crack in the windshield of the speeder. R2 let out a terrified screech. Anakin pulled the speeder forward with a jolt of the engine.

"Ahsoka get down!" Anakin screamed in rage, weaving in and out of traffic. I assured my trust of his driving and ducked down onto the floor of the car, clutching my stomach. The stars in the sky now seemed to swirl above me. R2 also rolled of the back seat and onto the speeder's floor.

Then I looked up at Anakin, sweat was forming on his forehead. His hood revealed his face, which turned constantly backwards, looking for any other signs of danger, while driving. Sure enough, another shot rang out from the corner building. The shooter would have to be riding a speeder on the roof to be keeping up with us.

The bullet pierced the windshield, shattering it instantly. The shards travelled all over the interior of the speeder. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down from my hood to see a translucent triangle standing stiff in my upper arm. I pulled it out with my good hand only to have the blood gush out of my wound. I wrapped the blanket in a tight knot around my arm, and kept my head up.

I looked up to the shooter's roof. Anakin must have seen something, because he jolted up from his seat and straddled the body of the speeder for support. Our speed depleted slowly as we turned the street corner.

"R2, take the wheel. I'll be back Ahsoka." Without another word, he leapt from the speeder to the roof's edge ad picked himself up. His blue lightsaber pierced the night and I was able to see his misty figure through the darkness. R2 had rolled into the driver's seat and plugged himself in to the astromech pilot. We now had picked up speed and were keeping up with the shooter.

I adjusted myself on the speeder's floor, minding the glass shards. I glared back up to the roof, a blue blade still battling through the night.

This whole ambush was because of me and I knew it. Because of me, the jedi, citizens and the child were in danger. My already clouded mind began to become more blurry. The traffic noises muted and the city glow disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Miss Tano, can you hear me?" A deep, familiar voice rang through my head. My eyes fluttered open in confusion. I blue skinned man appeared before me, tending to my arm wound. The cut had now been bandaged with a white tissue. I was still wearing my maternity robe. The child!<p>

"Is it ok!" I yelped through the temple's ward, which was completely empty and silent. I caressed my stomach again, which was visible under the blue blanket from the speeder. Dr. Kayril looked at me with a warm smile. He gripped my thigh in sympathy.

"The child is fine, Miss Tano. You just suffered a mild seizure from tonight's events. Master Skywalker is just being patched up in his room, his astromech as well." Dr. Kayril continued to monitor my wound. A sudden burst through the ward`s door startled me as I let out a gasp.

"Ahsoka, there you are!" Anakin and R2 came to sit beside my bed, a familiar sight. R2 let out some depressed beeps before rolling beside Anakin. I could tell both of them were concerned. Dr. Kayril left the room, leaving us to talk.

"Going out on a tour was dangerous, Snips I should have never taken you. Is the child ok?" My Master's words came out in one breath. His tone was regretful, like I thought.

"Dr. Kayril says its fine." I was still caressing my stomach. A wave of relive splashed over his face. "Did you catch the shooter?"

"No. He was too fast. He could have came here and back on that speeder of his before I could catch him on foot. But don't worry, I'll get him. However, I don't want you leaving the temple without a jedi guard. Someone wants that child and I don't intend for them to get it. I've already informed the council. They were disappointed in me to have taken you out, but agree to the guard idea. Obi wan will guard you tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. Anakin left for Felucia tomorrow. Even though I would have a Obi wan with me, I'd feel so alone.


	14. Stronger

**Ahsoka's POV**

I awoke in my dorm the next day. A soft, numby feeling ran up and down my arms and legs. I turned on my side to face out the square window to the Coruscant streets. As usual, ships sped by, making blurs across the sky.

I began to think of last night's events. Dr. Kayril had released me from the hospital last night, even though I had not got over the sickness from my brief seizure. That had reminded me. I reached to my bedside table and pulled out yellow pill Dr. Kayril prescribed. I threw it to the back of my throat and took a gulp. It scratched my throat as it went down. I forgot water. I groaned and sat up from my bed. My head started to spin so I sat there for a while. I never considered the toll being pregnant was taking on me. Once I felt up to it, I got up, slipped on a loose robe and grabbed my lightsabers from my bed.

I entered the hallway to see Obi-Wan walking towards me. His teal eyes were shining in the Coruscant sun. I walked toward him weakly as something was affecting my balance I slammed into the wall unintentionally. Obi-Wan rushed towards me in a huff.

"Ahsoka, stay still." He ordered as he gently took me in his arms. His soft tone made it easier to get comfortable. A round purple bruise started forming on my shoulder. I was lucky enough to have crashed into the wall on my back, not on my stomach. I came to assume the child was unharmed.

"I should get you to Dr. Kayril for a check-up. Not a very good start to the day." He chuckled to himself before picking me up in his arms. We started towards the medical ward before I interjected.

"Master, I'm fine and I'm sure the child is fine as well." Our blue eyes met before he agreed, reluctantly.

"Fine then, but don't think your blue eyes will convince me like Anakin." He answered. I chuckled like him before I thought of Anakin. He was leaving today.

I ran inside the dorm, out of Obi-Wan's grasp. I was somehow infected with a burst of energy. I ripped my cloak of my bed and ran out the door towards the hangar. My legs were giving out by the time I entered the hangar doors. I was careful not to let my stomach move as much as I ran. I entered the hangar to see Anakin's starfighter being directed towards the outside take off point. Then I saw him.

Anakin was talking to Cody by a gunship. I pulled up my hood and used my last bit of energy to limp towards him. Anakin and Cody broke their conversation before I fell into my Master's arms. His eyes lit up upon seeing me. Tears welled up in mine however.

"Snips, what's wrong?" He asked through my sobs. My vision was blurred by my tears, but I could see his hurt expression.

"I-I need you he-here, M-Master." I managed to get the words out before digging my face in his chest. He sympathetically rubbed my shoulder. I felt as though my whole life was shattering in front of me. He couldn't leave me. Not when I needed him most. He understood me more than any other jedi. I can't do this without him.

"Ahsoka, I have to go. I promise I'll contact you when I get to Felucia. You are stronger than you think." He whispered this in my ear. Another hand grasped my shoulder. I turned to see Obi-Wan in front of me. He had managed to catch up to me and took me in his arms. I resumed burying my head, but this time in Obi-Wan's chest. We began to walk inside the hangar to the temple. His stiff arms wrapped around me tightly. My sobs became silent and irregular. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, letting warm tears fall to my stomach.

"Your move." Obi-Wan said quietly. I looked down at the Dejarik board. His Ghhhk had managed to destroy my Kintan. I did not feel like playing anymore. I instead glared around the temple's atrium. Its round roof confused me to an extent, with its ancient paintings.

Obi-Wan must have sensed my hinting towards quiting the game. He got up from his chair and motioned me towards the balcony. I had to have my face covered by a hood at all times outdoors, so I adjusted my cloak before joining Obi-Wan at the balcony. The traffic buzz was annoying at somepoints, but I ignored it. The view was to perfect.

"Have you thought of a name?" Obi-Wan asked leaning into my ear. I had not thought of this question. Sure, it did cross my mind, but I never thought of an answer.

"Well, if it's a male, Shrilo; My father's name." I answered back quickly, turning towards him.

"If it's a female?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Shmi."


	15. Storm

**Anakin's POV**

My bones ached as I entered the hangar back on Coruscant. The battle had been short, but painful on Felucia. The kind I had mixed feelings about. R2 rolled behind me and up to my fighter. I quickly deactivated the engine and leaped off its body, groaning. The Coruscant moon was now high in the sky, hidden behind couple clouds, illuminating the temple's courtyard. I strode through the temple's front doors and into the turbolift up to Ahsoka's dorm. I hoped her feelings were better than they were two weeks ago in the hangar. Her watery eyes still stuck in the back of my head. I wished I could have stayed with her here at the temple, but the council insisted on me leading the attack.

The lift slowed to a stop, upon which I exited it. My legs began to willow as I limped down the hallway to my padawan's room. My eyes squinted as I entered the room. A desk light was on and was brightening the room. I turned off the light and looked around. Ahsoka was nowhere to be found.

As I checked the lavatory, I heard mumbling coming from down the hall. I walked to the door in a limp to see Ahsoka strutting down the hall, humming a tune as she caressed her stomach. She seemed not to notice me at first.

"Master!" She gasped. She almost sprinted towards me. I decided to keep her from running so came from down the hall and picked her up in my arms, bracing them at first. We embraced as she giggled before I put her down and lead her to her room. I helped her into her bed before sitting down in the extra chair. I saw the happiness fill in her eyes. The feeling was mutual.

"So Snips, get into any trouble while I was gone?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled with her answer.

"No, but Dr. Kayril says the child is progressing well. I'm due in 7 weeks." Her voice sounded nervous, but I didn't comment.

"I'm glad." I concluded. "Also, I don't leave again until just after the due date, so I'll be here for the rest of the pregnancy."

"That's great, Anakin." She exasperated. "I feel a lot better with you here."

"I feel a lot better being here, Ahsoka." I added. A faint rumble of thunder was heard in the now clouded sky. "Well Snips, I think you should get some rest."

"Um ok, Master." She turned over on her side before she gasped in pain. I leaned to her bed, clutching her now shaking shoulders. Her face was sweating uncontrollably. She gently un-cringed and leaned back in her bed, still sweating.

"You ok?" I asked in concern, looking down at her shaking frame. I almost regretted asking.

"Yeah I'm fine. Dr. Kayril says this is just a side effect of the antibiotics." She answered, wiping the sweat from her lips.

I thought on my toes, which were aching. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep Ahsoka. Just in case." I sat back down in the chair and dimed the lights. The thunder was now shaking the small room. Lightning now light up the sky with every fateful crash. I just sat in the chair, letting my mind wisp along with the lightning.

I woke up to the sound of thunder, booming across the night. I curiously glared out the window, which was being pelted with rain and hail. I was just about to drift back to my slumber before I heard a faint croak somehow pierce the strom.

"Master could you-?" Ahsoka whispered across the dorm. I knew what she was asking. Ahsoka despised thunderstorms.

"Sure." I answered, getting up from my chair. I walked with the faint buzz of the silence.

I crawled in behind Ahsoka, getting under the covers. I wrapped my arms around my padawan's arms as she nestled herself into my neck. Within minutes, both of us were asleep. The storm was no longer a fear, it was just a storm.

I woke up again in the morning; only this time after a good sleep. I squinted into the now bright blue sky of Coruscant. The sky was always beautiful after a storm. I looked over at Ahsoka. She was wrapped tightly in the bed covers, her head pointed at the ceiling. Her eyes immediately fluttered open when I tried to slide out of the bed.

"Morning Master." She said, yawning.

"Morning Snips." I greeted, pulling on my last layer of robes. Ahsoka got up from the bed with struggle, but made her way over to her closet, pulling on a loose gown with a beige cloak.

I offered her a glass of water from her dresser, which she had forgot to drink previously. She graciously gulped it down before setting it back down on the dresser. She smiled, saying thank you with no words. A beep emanated from comlink on her side table, which I reached for her.

"Tano here." She said into the comlink. The deep voice of Dr. Kayril answered.

"Yes, Miss Tano. I have some business to take care of before your check up this afternoon. However, I have set some food in the mess hall for the child to ingest. I hope you don't get held up."

"I won't doctor. I'm on my way." Ahsoka answered, rubbing her eyes.

She turned off the comlink and turned to face me.

"Do you want to come, Skyguy? It should be fun." She asked sarcastically. I walked to the door, motioning into the hall. She followed along and soon we exited the dorm.

We exited the turbolift to the south and east tower's attachment hall. The view from here was glorious. The hallway was long and narrow and was decorated with marble staues.

We entered the hall's doors. We were a quarter of the way through when Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I reached for her stomach thinking it was the child, but I was dead wrong.

"Don't you here that?" She slowly turned to the large window. I soon knew what she was talking about.

A black ship came towards the corridor. Smoke appeared under the ship. It was firing. At us.

I picked Ahsoka up in my arms easily. I ran in the down the same way we entered the hall. Soon the missiles connected with the corridor. Booming crashes and glass shattering echoed through the once intact hall. I leaped into a corner, far from the hall way.

I laid Ahsoka down gently and covered her mouth and nose with her hood. I turned to see the hallway. Thick black smoke filled the corridor. The marble statues were now scattered in the wreckage. I could now see right down to the temples base. I tried to battle my way through the smoke to see the ship, but it was now heading away from the temple, along with Coruscant's traffic.

Master Fisto was visible on the other side of the corridor. He looked just as confused as me.

I turned to see Master Gallia supporting Ahsoka with one arm. My padawan's face was filled with tears and regret.

Someone wasn't trying to get the child; they were trying to eliminate it.


	16. Safe

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I ran up to Anakin and Ahsoka huddled in a corner near the explosion. The air was still thick with pale grey smoke. I did my best not to inhale it. As I came closer to the huddled group, the scene hit me. Ahsoka's eyes were red and puffy, and tears streamed down her cheeks everlasting. Anakins face was covered in black soot, and part of his robe was tarnished in ashes.

"What happened, Anakin?" I declared over the sounds of emergency sirens. Firefighter droids were desperately trying to control the fire coming from the collapsed hallway. Numerous jedi were gathered at each side of the corridor, showing the same exasperated look as me.

"A ship, Obi-Wan, a ship. It shot at us from outside. It was aiming for Ahsoka, I know it." Anakin said, under his dark, shadowy face. Ahsoka's sobs became louder and I comfortably put my hand on her shoulder. Anakin looked at me in despair. His padawan's situation was defiantly taking a larger toll on him then he knew.

"Well, it can't be safe here Ani-" I started.

"Then where can it be safe, Obi-Wan?" Anakin yelled across the now destroyed hallway. He lifted Ahsoka up in his arms and took a detour to the mess hall. I exhaled deeply, waving the smoke away from my face. I headed towards the mess hall as well. Hoping my former padawan's mood would be…better.

"Same slop, huh Snips." Anakin said across the table to his padawan. Ahsoka merely and plainly smiled from under her hood, and went back to force feeding herself that murky coloured food. I had seen Ahsoka go to great lengths to help someone else, like any other jedi, but not like this. Her hands were shaking as she took a gulp of the food from her spoon. She knew this would help the child replenish itself, so in return she would have to be selfless.

"Only a few more weeks, Ahsoka." I added.

"Yeah, I'm anticipating the birth will go well. Will you be there?" Ahsoka glared into my eyes with hers.

"I'll try." I answered. I was lying before. Her eyes had taken an effect on me. She smiled back at me before taking another spoon full of food.

"Have you made contact with the council about the attack?" Anakin asked across the table.

"Yes, I informed them on Ahsoka's stable position after it. They want to intrust a full time body guard from now on. I would think you would be interested." I replied, already knowing his answer.

"Well, Snips. I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while." Anakin said, turning to Ahsoka. I smiled along with her. That glow was very faint in her face, but it was there. Ahsoka stood after taking a final gulp of the "slop" on her plate; her legs were billowing and shaking behind the table, visible to me, but not to Anakin.

"I think I'll get cleaned up before my appointment this afternoon." She concluded as she turned towards her dorm. Anakin got up to guard her. Probably to clean up as well, since soot still blotched all over his face.

I managed to grab his arm before he left the mess hall. He turned abruptly to investigate. I pulled him close.

"Keep watch of her, Anakin." I whispered deeply. Anakin nodded and sped up to his padawan. I knew he was aware of how important Ahsoka's safety was. The council would be regretful if the pregnancy took a wrong turn, especially after saying yes to the birth.

I got up from my chair and headed towards the large glass window in the north end of the mess hall. I don't know why I stood staring at the busy streets of Coruscant. I just did. Hoping for some answers.


	17. Preperations

**Ahsoka's POV**

"27 cm." Dr. Kayril measured my stomach with a cold tape measurer. "It's quite normal Miss Tano." I exhaled into the floor. I looked down at my clothed stomach. Six more weeks.

"I'm glad." I assured him turning onto the scale. I griped the balance bar infront of me. Dr. Karil jolted down the number appearing before me on the scale. Last was the immunization. This had to be applied every six weeks. This was the last one. They hurt a lot more than the ones I took back on Nilban. Plus, I always felt woozy after I take them. Like the food.

I winced in pain as the sharp needle pierced my skin. I bit the bottom of lip as I felt the cool liquid go into my veins. I eased back as the needle left my body. I gulped loudly and sat down on the medical table.

"I believe Master Skywalker has a message for you when you are ready to leave Miss Tano." Dr. Kayril spoke as he slumped back into his office chair. I had not known of a message before Anakin dropped me off in the medical wing of the temple.

"Oh, thank you doctor." I answered as I left for the door of his office. I exited the ward and headed to the turbolift. The lift zoomed gracefully before stopping at my dorm's hallway.

I immediately opened the door. Anakin was sleeping in the cot that was moved in my room. He once again was slumped in it, unlike his strong, independent appearance.

I adjusted the covers over him, only for him to wake up and yawn loudly. I backed up, giving him space to stretch out.

"Sorry, Master." I apologized for waking him from his slumber. I shook his head while rubbing his eyes.

"No its fine Snips. How was your appointment?" He asked getting up from his bed and putting on a black dress robe. Which was odd and confusing what was going on?

"Um it was good, but Master why are you getting dressed up?" I curiously asked, looking down at him adjusting his robe.

"Oh yeah that's what I forgot. The Chancellor has booked an interview for you with a late night host. Hecla Moil. For later tonight." He answered.

Hecla was the most popular late night host in Coruscant. His show got tons of viewers every night. However, I did wonder what the council thought.

"Oh, that sounds fun, but does the council approve?" I asked looking down at my drab robe.

"Well yes, but they don't want the jedi to seem that _social _and _entertaining_, so lay off talking about the jedi." Anakin answered as he sat down on a chair.

"I surely have nothing to wear. I can't go looking like…this." I suggested, eyeing my robe once more. I had never had nor seen anything extravagant to wear. However, I would love to wear something like that.

"Don't worry about that. The show will take care of your wardrobe. Now let's get a move on. Travelling to the studio in the day now will limit chances of any attacks." Anakin motioned towards the door. I grabbed my best looking brown cloak and headed out the door along with my Master.

We exited the temple in a quick fashion. The sun had just begun to set. The sky that was filled with smoke earlier today was now a shade of purple and orange. Traffic had now slowed, but speeders still whizzed by.

The ship Anakin and I were riding to the studio in the capitol of Coruscant was sleek and silver. It obviously was provided by the show.

I gripped Anakin's hand from under my hooded cloak. He squeezed back in re-assurement. It's not like I was nervous, but I just didn't know what to expect. Jedi were very secretive to the public. I was afraid of blurting out any crucial information to any Separtists watching.

I walked up the steel steps into the yacht, and was immediately amazed from the accessories making up the interior. Leather seats were decorated with gold embroidering. Several bottles of bubbly, sparkling beverages which I was unsure of their name, gather in a neat cluster in the middle of the yacht. Tinted windows and scarlet floors added to the experience.

My thoughts must have filled my mind as Anakin picked me up from behind and gently laid me down on the leather lounge chair in the back of the ship. I giggled loosely as my feet were taken off the ground.

"We should be at the studio in about half an hour. You may want to get some rest." Anakin suggested, pulling out a blanket from one of the drawers surrounding the interior. I nestled into the lounger, feeling the zoom of the ship under me. I was right; I was suddenly drowsy thanks to the needle. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing I needed all the sleep I could get.

_Its eyes were gorgeous. They made mine look like pools of gray cement. Its little arms stretched out from under the blanket, pawing at my face. I chuckled and took them in my arms. I gently kissed their forehead. It seemed to wince, not in pain but in comfort. _

_Suddenly the air became cool, chilling my face along with the child's. It started crying loudly and out of the blue. Dark wisps of air wrapped around us. I pulled the child closer, but it was no use. The wisps pulled the child from my grasp._

_I tried desperately to regain grip, but the child was gone into the darkness. Only faint cries and screams were heard getting farther and farther away…_

I woke in a pool of sweat. My lips were trembling and chapped. It happened again. My dreams were becoming ever so real. And this close to the pregnancy? I'm scared. Not for me, for the child.

"Master!" I yelped down the interior of the yacht. Anakin came racing through the front driver's pod. I began to stand, but I fell back into the sweat drenched lounger.

"Ahsoka, are you ok?" He asked, looking down onto my limp frame. I started to nod, but my mouth started to water and my stomach churned. I puked all over the red carpet lining the yacht.

"That's it, I'm cancelling the interview. You are not well." Anakin said rubbing my back as I coughed.

"No. No I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous." I choked out the words. I left out the dream I just experienced. I'd have to tell him about it later, which probably wasn't very wise.

"Ok then, Snips. Well, we're here."

I glared out the tinted windows to see the glowing street lights and the Hecla Moil signs came closer and closer into view. My stomach twisted again, emitting more vomit from my stomach. Anakin continued to massage my back.

I was definitely talk show material.


	18. Live

**Ahsoka's POV**

My Master and I trudged in the back door of the studio. I clutched his hand as I looked around the busy backstage. His comforting squeeze was reassuring.

It seemed as though the people backstage were in a hurry. The hustle and bustle of the people was confusing. However, Anakin and I strut to the nearest seat. From here, Anakin gave some helpful advice.

"Ok Snips, when you go out there just be yourself. They are very charismatic, so don't come across too _firm_." Anakin said, sitting down beside me. He continued to share advice, but I zoned out. I stared around the backstage. Numerous employees would walk by us, but said nothing.

"20 minutes until live." An intercom said into the room.

"You got that, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. I nodded, even though I did not hear what he said. Soon a Twi'lek woman with red skin helped me up from my comfortable seat. She whisked me off to a dressing curtain. She literally threw off my first hand robe, and helped me into a cream coloured gown.

I helped adjust it when she pulled it to my torso. The cold zipper went up my back in a second, cringing as it travelled to my shoulders. I then stepped into some white slippers, which were surely made of pearls. I did not have time to look at the dress and shoe's details before I was shooed off to a spinning chair in front of a mirror. Here I could see the dress's extravagant details.

The dress draped over my shoulder in a wrinkle. It then wrapped around my torso, having gems lining the seams. It was gorgeous. One I would think Padme would wear. Not me. The gown was loose so in did not interfere with my stomach. The silk material made my whole body feel soft.

I caressed my stomach slowly, humming a tune over the back ground racket. Soon another Twi'lek girl came to brush a powder over my face. Only, this one did not speak and had green skin. Here gloved hands circled my face, spreading the orange powder over my forehead. The feeling was odd.

Soon the woman put down the powder and grabbed a black stick of some sort and ran it across my eyelids. The Twi'lek then stuck on a sticky liquid over my lips. It was not a very good taste.

Finally, the woman pinned something into my montrals. I was curious what it was. I tilted my head into the mirror, only to see my silka bead padawan braid rolling around the back of my head. I smiled before a scratchy voice came over the intercom once again.

"5 minutes."

Soon the noise became louder backstage. I was helped off the chair into a waiting area. It must have been right next to the stage because I heard a thundering applause was heard right beside it. I felt light headed upon hearing this. I felt my legs falling under me before two strong arms caught me by my shoulders.

"Careful, Snips." Anakin stated, propping me up in my dress. It seemed as though he was going to say more, but he stopped and gazed at my gown.

"Wow. You cleaned up good." He said with his smirk. I twirled in a circle and grinned ear to ear. I had never felt this beautiful.

"And now the jedi with a challenge, ladies and gentlemen Ahsoka Tano." Hecla Moil introduced, with a thunderous applause following his words.

Anakin gave me a slow nod and I headed to the stage. I walked onto set when a glaring spotlight hit me, making my figure glow. The applause became louder as I walked onto the stage. Hecla got up from his seat and helped me onto his circular semi-stage. I sat down into the opposite chair and cautiously smiled at the audience.

"Well Ahsoka welcome to the show." Hecla welcomed me. He was a short Toydarian, with thick grey skin. He had a wide grin on his face, under his nose of course.

"Thank you for having me." I repeated the favour. My voice was shaky, but I had managed to get the words out.

"I understand that you are pregnant with a child, very unlikely for a jedi." Hecla said.

"Yes, that is correct. The child is due in about six weeks." I answered, my voice less shaky.

"How does the jedi council feel about that?" He questioned.

"Well um, they have been very considerate in this tough situation." I answered, careful not to say something I shouldn't. The interview continued for about ten more minutes, the audience's reaction changing from _ooh_ to _aah _with every answer I had.

At one point Hecla made me stand and show off my gown. I happily obliged and did a quick twirl to the applauding audience. The interview seemed to go off without a hitch.

At the end of the interview, I walked off stage, still laughing at a joke Hecla made about the Trade Federation. Anakin stood in the waiting area and hugged me as I greeted him.

"You did so great, Ahsoka." Anakin said letting go of our hug. I had to agree. I was so worried about the interview on the way to the studio, only for it to turn out great. Together we walked out the back door of the studio, pulling my cloak over my head as we exited.

The studio let me keep my gown, which I was ecstatic to hear. My dress was illuminated in the midnight moon. Our escort back to the temple seemed to be getting back into the ship. We carefully stepped into the silver yacht, where I immediately sat down on the comfy seats.

I fell asleep in Anakin's lap, only to be woken up when we got to the temple's courtyard. Anakin gently shook me awake, making my eyes flutter open.

"Come on "star"." He said sarcastically, grabbing my cloak off one of the spare seats. I stood up from my slumber, my eyes still blurry. Anakin looked out the tinted windows before exiting, looking for signs of trouble.

I caught up to him from the back of the yacht. He slowly opened the door to the desolate temple courtyard. He got off first and held his hand out for my support.

I reached for it carefully, but a loud bang from behind me was heard. I cringed on its sound, but Anakin fell from the loud bang. He had been shot.

"Anakin!" I screamed into the night. My Master reached from the ground to get my hand. I reached again but a person from behind me threw me back into the yacht.

I swiped an arm into the assaulter's gut. He immediately pushed me back into the seat, hitting my head off the floor of the ship.

I could see Anakin's red face from the open door, before it was shut by the attacker. Seconds later, the yacht sprung forward away from the temple.

Tears filled my eyes before I fell unconscious. The yacht was deflecting off moving speeders. My body jolted at every collision. My stomach seemed to be fine still, even though blood was emminatng from my head.

My 15 minutes of fame had ended and were never coming back.


	19. Concentrate

**Anakin's POV**

"Ahsoka!" I screamed in rage. First, the attack on Nilban and now this. She didn't deserve this. Guilt was in my favour unfortunately. I can't think about the guilt now I had to find out where Ahsoka was being taken.

As I got up, sharp pains tingled down my shoulder. Blood was oozing in a large circle. Thank goodness the bullet missed any vital organs. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead as I stared into the spot where the stolen yacht once stood. Small bits of liquid were organized randomly in the area. I knelt down at them, groaning in pain as my shoulder bent. The drops were strong and made me feel lightheaded. This was odd because Ahsoka had complained about feeling lightheaded after eating the medical food and Obi-Wan found a rag drenched with this liquid back on Nilban. Yerophyll.

I turned again to look at the bullet hole in my shoulder. The same smell was emanating from the wound as well. So the attacker would be in possession of the medicine on Nilban and here…

An "ahah" moment hit me. I quickly ran through the big doors of the temple metres away. I sprinted past numerous Jedi, who looked annoyed with my rush. I ignored this and ran into one of the temple's atrium. I burst through the entrance to see Obi-Wan looking over a holonet. This had to be Obi-Wan's favourite spot in the temple.

"Master." I gasped clutching my gaping shoulder. Obi-Wan immediately turned his attention towards my wound. "I know who the attacker behind all the attacks on Ahsoka." I gulped loudly when Obi-Wan's mouth opened to speak; only no words came out.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Obi-Wan asked in concern, finally saying some concerning words. I felt like saying the excuse, but instead I told him what happened to my padawan.

"Ahsoka was kidnapped, right when we pulled into the courtyard. I can explain the rest on the way." I stated pulling Obi-Wan by the arm towards the main hall of the temple.

We said nothing after we talked to the council. We told them the identity of the attacker and they approved us to go find them. I got a squad of clones, headed by Rex and Cody and my Master and I headed out to a shuttle.

Ahsoka's comlink was turned off, and unless she thought enough to turn it on, the trip would be step by step. Unfortunately. So our group looked down each street of Coruscant, looking for that silver and shiny yacht. No luck was occurring.

"Anakin, is it possible that they would leave the planet?" Obi-Wan asked coming into the cockpit where Rex and I sat, steering through the once anticipated night. I had not thought of the possibility that the two could leave the planet, after abandoning the yacht of course.

I shrugged as my answer, not thinking of the possible and continued the search from my view. Obi-Wan exhaled and exited the flight deck. After another ten minutes of searching, I got stressed and slammed my hand down on the controls. This startled Rex, looking over to me as I left my seat. I walked to the empty cargo bay, passed the squadron standing it the main area of the shuttle.

I sat between two large crates of spare clone armour, assuming a crossed legged position. I had to try and reach out to Ahsoka through the force. It was difficult and took practice but I took a chance.

The vision was blurred from the beginning of my trance. The whole situation was interrupted minimally during the flight, as the shuttle swoops made loud noises and vibrations.

The first attempts were frivolous, only getting past visions of Padme and my mother. It was much more challenging at times then usual. I had to concentrate; for Ahsoka's sake.


	20. Force

**Ahsoka's POV**

I awoke staggered and gagged in a cold, dusty cell. The concrete walls were adorned in faded symbols of the Seperatists. Several steel bars guarded the front of the cell, preventing entry or escape.

The bleeding had subsided from my head, although the pain did not. The buzzing around the wound in my head was stronger than ever. I tried to groan each time I moved, but the gag was too tight. It wrapped seemingly never ending around my lips and montrals.

I stared out through the steel bars from the corner of my cell. The walls were black and dust fluttered under each of the ceilings pot lights. I tilted my head to the outside corner of my confinement. Two Magnaguards stood idle on either side of the entrance. Their staffs illuminated in neon violet. Their humming was equally painful as my head's.

I gloomily gaped down at my stomach. The child had not moved or kicked since I left the studio. It had got me worried. Even when I felt for its reassuring kick, I did not come. I had desperately tried to get my mind off it. Yet, I couldn't. I had not come this far in the pregnancy for it to end tragically here. I had to keep positive.

My impatience had got the best the best of me. I gripped my hands slowly moved them over top of the child. I shut my eyes and reached out to them.

At first, only visions of the cold Nilban sky, the night of the attack and the x-rays of the child. All visions were off, but they were relatable to the subject. I had to admit, I was better at force meditation then Anakin, though I did not brag in front of him. Suddenly, my visions touched the child. They immediately kicked and rolled over. Relief spilled over me, making my feet tingle and hands shake. Thank goodness it was alright.

Well, now I had more things to worry about; Anakin. Considering that he got shot with a thick bullet, I got off easy. His red, rage stricken face still played back in my head. Is he alright? If only I got off the yacht first, the pain he was in would be placed on me, but the child as well. I couldn't let anyone take that extreme of pain.

I jumped as the steel bars of my cell jolted into the ceiling and floor. The tall, strong man who had kidnapped me from the temple strut into the cold room. His body draped in a black robe and a black scarf circled around his face. I cringed in the corner. Here comes the pain.

"Enjoying your stay, Miss Tano?" He grunted from under his scarf. His voice was muffled, but I immediately recognized it. He went to rip off my gag, which seemed to burn my face as it scraped my cheeks.

"Kayril?" I answered. This was the climax of my anger. How could this be? I trusted him to get me through this.

"Surprisingly smart, for a jedi." The black scarf from his face fell to his shoulders in a lump, revealing his blue skin and maroon eyes. He lifted me from the ground, to my reluctance. I bit the bottom of my lip in anger, as he began to caress my stomach. I clenched my fist, letting my nails pierce my palm.

"Your child would be proud, if either of you live." He chuckled evilly. That was it. I threw my already clenched fist at his jaw, cracking his bottom teeth instantly. He reseeded backwards, clutching his mouth in pain. I felt empowered and proud.

My avengement soon ended, as a Magnaguard crept into the cell unannounced, and shocked my back.

I fell to the ground feeling the aftershock of the blow. I had now regretted the punch.

Kayril leaned forwards, a stream of blood flowing from his lip. His square jaw now mangled from my punch.

"Why?" I asked, under my breath. I dare not stare up at his dark eyes, knowing they were lies.

"I think he can explain it." Kayril answered, wiping more blood from his face. He quickly searched his side pack and pulled a silver plate from the darkness of the pouch. I immediately recognized the disk as a portable hologram generator, a regular for any jedi or in this case, a traitor.

With a quick push of a switch, the hologram modeled into the Sith Lord himself, Count Dooku. I had never seen the count in person before, but his past precedes him. The battle scarred man left the order after Master Qui-Gon passed. I pray every victim of his died with dignity, not vain.

"Ah Padawan Tano, what a pleasant surprise." Dooku greeted me, through his fake smile. His words seemed to hiss like a snake.

"So I presume that you are confused and ponder the reason why you are here in a secret base on Coruscant, correct?"

I nodded subtly, staring at the grey floor.

"Well, I'll start at the root of problem; Nilban. Dr. Kayril here attacked and impregnated you during your patrol one night freely under no employment, where you took up residency for several weeks. After hearing this, the Sith put him up to the task to terminate the fetus, for a specific price" Dooku started the explanation.

I glared up at Kayril, who was giving one of his sneers at me. This whole situation; being put in a coma, defying the jedi code, putting all of my friends in danger was because of him. If only I had the stupidity to throw another punch.

"After being released from the ward on Nilban, Seperatist forces ambushed your Master and his squadron on the way to the Republic rendezvous." Dooku explained the sudden attack by droids and destroyers. "Days later when Skywalker asked if you would accompany him on a tour of Coruscant, set up another opportunity for an attack. Luckily for you, you escaped with nothing more than a few stitches."

Now all the pieces fit together. Anakin had said that the speed Kayril's speeder was going could of made it to the temple and back before we could have caught up to him, leaving him enough time to get to his office from the shooting zone.

"Finally, Kayril attacked the temple's corridor during yours and Skywalker's travel to the mess hall. The large black ship provided by yours truly, nearly destroyed you, without the trusted assistance from your Master. So, we decided to get Skywalker out of the picture. Like tonight, when your Master left the yacht before you, which led to the succession of the kidnapping." Dooku finished his story.

I held back tears as the explanation sunk in. My hands were chilly and raw as a clutched my stomach in result.

"And you were behind the dreams I was having about the child?" I pondered to Kayril.

"Yerophyll. Gives powerful hallucinations to the taker, which gave you the probability of terminating the child on your own once you witnessed the pain you _will_ go through during the birth." Kayril sneered, chuckling to himself as the words slithered out of his bloody mouth.

"So what was your plan Dooku? Now that I know it and plan on stopping it." I snippily asked Dooku, which earned my nickname before.

"Well Tano, some questions are to be left unanswered in this. I'll just say that you are involved in many other people's futures than your own." Dooku explained.

He continued to talk about the Sith and the rise of the darkness, which I seemed to zone out. I had to find a way out.

I channelled through the force in my mind. I focused intensively on Anakin, where I soon I told him the co-ordinates of my location.

Moments after when Dooku bid adieu, hoping to see me and the child in hell, and disappearing from the hologram; a faint rumble was heard down the dark corridor of the base. Kayril seemed flabbergasted by the fact that someone had found his headquarters.

"Get up." He groaned, pulling me from the ground. He motioned to the Magnaguards to enter the cell.

"Finish her."

I elbowed Kayril in the gut and force pulled my lighsabers from the far corner where I spotted them before. I ignited them in mid pull and sliced through both guards.

I turned to see Kayril slumped into the wall, still battling for balance. I spun to spot two blue sabers slicing through the base's hallway. I had never been so happy to see a jedi.

"We've got company, Doctor."


	21. Found

**Anakin's POV**

"I see her." I yelled across the hall to Obi-Wan, who was deflecting blaster fire from droids with Cody and Fives. I was opposite him and was also defending with Rex and a few rookies. I could barely see Ahsoka across the battle area. She had her lightsabers ignited and was holding it to the kidnapper's throat. Kayril; that sleemo. He'll die at my hands.

I sliced through another droid before charging at the doctor. Obi-Wan and the squadron were covering me from behind. I held my saber behind me, bent on decapitating Kayril. I suddenly came to a halt. Kayril got the upper hand on my apprentice and was holding her at gunpoint.

"I'll blow her brains out if you get any closer!" He screamed across the base. I heard the gunfire stop behind me, Obi-Wan soon caught up to me. He too had his saber drawn.

"Drop them!" Kayril said, motioning his gun towards our lightsabers. He quickly pulled Ahsoka closer to him, flinching the gun on her temple as he did. Ahsoka winced and started crying.

I reluctantly agreed after seeing my padawan scared. We both deactivated them and stood taller. Kayril thought he was off the hook.

"You won't escape, doctor. We have you surrounded." Obi-Wan stated, as he motioned for the squad to take aim. Loud clicking sounds were comforted me from behind to me, and to Ahsoka. She stopped sobbing immediately.

Kayril started chuckling and dropped a silver sphere onto the floor of the cell in a split second. Soon the whole hallway filled with smoke. I stepped back stunned by the smoke. I quickly recovered and charged into the cell, only for it to be empty. Ahsoka and Kayril were gone.

Damn, we were so close. Now they could be anywhere, on the base that is. The base was surrounded by gunships; no person could leave in a ship. That relieved me, but we still needed to find them.

Obi-Wan curiously stepped forward and started caressing the back wall of the cell. At first I thought he was analyzing the Separtist symbol, thinking it had a secret code or something I was wrong.

With a quick tap of his fingers in the right place, Obi-Wan made the wall disappear into the floor, seemingly disintegrating on impact. I caught up to him and glared into the now exposed cave way. There were no lights or anything, only darkness.

"Cody, Rex, keep your men here. Anakin and I will follow this tunnel. You contact us if anything goes awry." Obi-Wan decided. I agreed in my head. This path could lead to Ahsoka-or death. Obi-Wan and I continued into the tunnel, descending into the darkness.

About halfway, when the light from the hallway now gone from behind us, my master and I ignited our sabers once more. The cave continued to get darker and tighter. We found ourselves turning sideways to fit through. Closter phobia was not my forte. Beads of sweat fell off my head onto the cold floor.

"Anakin I think we've found her." Obi-Wan whispered into my ear, stopping in his tracks. I did not know why he was whispering, but I soon knew. Ahsoka was bound head to toe in black band out the near exit of the tunnel. Kayril was seated at a desk with a large holo-projector in front of him.

I managed to make I contact with Ahsoka, who was slumped on the ground behind Kayril. She had long glazed streaks running down her cheeks, like back on Nilban. She nodded and motioned using her head to her lightsabers, which were on a far counter in the corner of the room.

I stretched my hand in front of me levitated the two sabers towards my padawan. She shuffled herself toward, limiting the trip to her.

The pressure must have got to me because I let go of the weapons too abruptly. The fact that any moment Kayril could turn and shoot Ahsoka and the child rang in the back of my mind. Luckily, the sabers landed in Ahsoka's lap, soundlessly.

I exhaled deeply; Obi-Wan padded me on my shoulder after doing this. Ahsoka immediately tried to tilt one into her tied hands, but she was interrupted. She stopped wiggling when the tall figure of Dooku appeared before Kayril's holo-projector. He had a large grimace on his face.

"Kayril, what is the padawan still doing alive? I want them dead now." Dooku demanded. Kayril turned 90 degrees on his chair now staring at Ahsoka. He immediately frowned and furrowed his brow.

"My sincerest apologies, Count. We ran into some difficulties with the jedi." Kayril excused himself. Dooku still seemed grim at his answer.

"Get rid of the girl. I'll be up to deal with the jedi." Dooku demanded, disappearing from the projector. "_I'll be up to deal with the jedi." _Dooku must be here in the building; somewhere.

Kayril got up from his seat, sliding the grey pistol from his desk into his hands. He turned to face Ahsoka, snickering as he did.

"Well, Miss Tano. It all ends here." Kayril said, pointing his gun at her stomach. He straddled his thick finger on the trigger. I gulped loudly. If Ahsoka had managed to get free, then exposing me would be frivolous and deadly.

However, as if on cue Ahsoka swept a leg under Kayril, knocking him down instantly. He groaned in pain as she stomped a foot right onto his diaphragm, gripping two lightsabers in her hands.

It was now time for Obi-Wan to show ourselves. We plunged out of the cave's darkness to my padawan. All seemed well as we were metres from Ahsoka, until Kayril jolted a foot right into her stomach. She fell instantly. No.

The room filled with screams of pain, and my screams of rage. Obi-Wan rushed to Ahsoka's side, leaning her into his arms. I however ripped Kayril off of the floor. I without another word plunged my saber through his chest, ending him there.

His limp frame falling from my grip to the cold floor. That traitor was dead.

I got to Ahsoka's side, her body still quivering from the pain. I tried to pin her down with my blood drenched hands from Kayril. However, her body still shook.

"We need to leave Anakin, she could go into labor any minute now considering what happened." Obi-Wan decided. I agreed, but the child was still in my mind- it wasn't due for another six weeks.

Obi-Wan gently lifted Ahsoka off of the floor, heading back to the cave. I lead through the hot tunnel, feeling queasy at some points, but we prevailed minutes later on the other side.

The clones greeted us with shocked faces, but said nothing about the shivering Ahsoka. We exited the base quietly, the clones watching for any droids. Fortunately, we made it safely to our shuttle.

We hopped silently onto the floating shuttle, where Obi-Wan headed to the cot to lay Ahsoka down. He ordered F-8HI to watch her closely until we got back to the temple. Once the clones were packed into their gunships, I waved for the lead gunship to move out. We started moving slowly, but kept up speed.

After starting our journey back to the temple, I decided to sit with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was in the co-pilot's seat, so the room was empty except for F-8 and Snips. I sat on the edge of my padawan's bed, massaging her leg as she slept. Luckily, she had not gone into labour yet.

Minutes in to our decent back to the temple, a clone accompanied us in the room. I stared up at him curiously, for I did not know his name. Instead of introducing himself, he emitted a red lightsaber from his back and plunged it into the nearby F-8. The droid fell instantly in a clang. The high-jacker removed his helmet, revealing his long, slim face.

Dooku.


	22. Time

**Anakin's POV**

"Ah, Skywalker how nice to meet you again." Dooku greeted, though I could see he was regretting being caught. "I trust you were the "jedi" the deceased employee was talking about."

"At least you could comprehend something, Dooku." I snapped back. I leapt forward at the former jedi, lightsaber drawn. I slashed ferociously at his scarlet blade. He laughed, teasing my rage. I kept sparring with Dooku, leading him out of the room where Ahsoka was sleeping. We eventually made our way to the hangar of the shuttle, two large sliding doors on either side.

Our fighting continued, evenly. It seemed every attack we had on one, the other had a defence. I soon found out I had been naïve; Dooku had got the upper hand.

He jabbed me into the stomach with his elbow and shot electric blue lightning out of his right hand. I stumbled back in scorching pain. The lightning seemed to burn my insides. I fell loudly to the cold floor of the shuttle, knocking over empty fuel canisters as I did. It was hard to keep balance in a moving shuttle.

"I have enjoyed our time, but I have to attend to your ailing padawan." Dooku snickered, turning towards Ahsoka's slumber. She was done for.

But as if on cue, a blue light shot across the hangar from the opposite side. A smoldering orange circle appeared on Dooku's shoulder. The old man winced in pain and crashed onto the wall. Rex and Cody were aiming on the hangar's entrance.

However, Dooku had not given up. He leaped from his weak frame at the clones. I force pushed a nearby canister at Dooku. The can hit him square in the chest, bending on impact. Dooku fell once more, his stolen clone armour clanging as he hit the floor. This was my chance.

"Barricade yourselves in." I screamed to the clones, motioning to Ahsoka's room. They sprinted silently across the hangar to my padawan. The comforting moving of the medical cabinet against the door was heard from afar.

He regained balance and drew my saber at Dooku once more. The Master lifted his bruised body from the corner of the hangar. He was still ready to kill.

"Your skills will never match mine, Skywalker." He told, jolting at me once more. I held my saber inches from my face as his pushed against mine. The heat emitting from my lightsaber sent beads of sweat down my nose, idling on the tip of it. The drop fell and sizzled on my blade. I looked back up at Dooku, his piercing brown eyes locked with mine. Who ever made the first move would get the leverage.

Luckily, it was Obi-Wan who did.

His blue blade crashed against Dooku's, who had now turned his attention to my former master.

Or, at least I thought.

Dooku waved his free hand towards me and the sliding door behind me. I tumbled back in a huff and clung to the edge of the shuttle. The busy streets of Coruscant hurtling hundreds of metres below me as I looked down. One slip and I would be gone.

I had managed to get both hands onto the edge, and tried desperately to pull myself up. I would get so close only to fall once more. Each time, I could feel my gloves getting moist underneath; my grip was slipping.

I had to try again, for Ahsoka. I dug my robotic hand into the ledge, feeling the metal bend underneath my grasp. I yanked on the metal before lifting myself over the edge. I plunged onto the cool floor and exhaled deeply.

I got up quickly and turned my attention to the components. Obi-Wan and Dooku were sparing with such grace and sophistication. I could not tell who was winning.

I ignited my blade again and charged at Dooku, but instead grabbed his clone armour. I bent the armour like the edge and threw the old man through the exposed sliding door. His body soon disappeared from sight. I looked over at Obi-Wan, flabbergasted on what I just did. I might have just killed the most important figure in winning this war.

The two of us charged at the door, only to see Dooku get in a black speeder under the shuttle. The speeder whizzed down from under us into the rising sun of Coruscant.

"How did he get in here, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He must have ambushed a rookie when the clones weren't looking."

"He is very smart, Anakin, you mustn't underestimate him Anakin." Obi-Wan instructed.

"What? Master, he gets his way by being sneaky and vicious. That's not the jedi way. How can you agree with him?" I rebutted. Sure he was good with a lightsaber, but I would not consider him smart.

"I never said I agreed with him and yes it's not the jedi way, but he is to be considered a threat." Obi-Wan explained. I followed him back into the middle of the shuttle. The floor was drenched in streaks of black from lightsaber slashes. Fuel canisters littered the floor, rolling across the floor as the shuttle glided across the sky. The cool wind shivering down my spine as we strutted towards Ahsoka's room.

Obi-Wan gently knocked on the door, but cut off by screams. Ahsoka.

"Open!" I ordered at the clones inside. After a few seconds, the door was opened.

I rushed inside to my screaming padawan. Rex and Cody backed up and let me through. Ahsoka was clutching her stomach in pain. Her eyes were watering and her teeth were grinding together. The blanket I wrapped her in when she was sleeping was ripped across the floor and was dripping wet.

Ahsoka was in pain, and a lot of it.

" Master, do you think-?" Cody asked Obi-Wan, only to be cut off half way.

"No, it's too early, right Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked me.

For that moment I had no answer. I was rubbing Ahsoka's stone cold hands in mine, seeing through her pain. In a moment of wisdom, I rested my hand on her stomach. Mere seconds passed before I felt a jolt of pressure push against Ahsoka's stomach. My padawan responded with a wince of pain.

It was time.


	23. Ready

**Ahsoka's POV**

Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed me off of the shuttle in a hush, preserving the silence in the temple's courtyard. My lips and forehead were drenched in sweat, and my eyes were squinting through the early morning sun.

I felt dizzy as I limped up the temple's steps. The contractions were getting more violent and constant. I nearly fell as one felt like it crushed a rib or two. But throughout, my master and Obi-Wan kept support on each of my arms.

"Almost there Snips." Anakin assured me as the three of us entered the temple's foyer. I nodded through my tears and kept walking. I wish I could have had the chance to connect with the child before going into labour, like Master Yoda advised. But now was too late.

Another contraction's epicentre erupted from inside me. Only this time I let out a terrible scream into the empty temple hallway. The scream echoed across the corridor. I'm sure this one disturbed a few stray jedi.

So many thoughts were rushing through my head as we made the final push to the medical ward. _Will this be a triumph or failure? _Throughout the pregnancy, I assured myself that the birth would be a success. This was just change, and change happens to everyone, whether we are ready for it or not. Besides, I was not giving up _now_ of all times.

Finally, we entered the ward. Scattered patients took residency there, silver droids tending to them now and then.

I was helped into a cot and adjusted myself on the white mattress. Obi-Wan and I locked eyes as Anakin went to go get a medical droid, since my second doctor was "unavailable". The room's curtain shut with a scratch. I awaited a profound speech from a friend, but I was incorrect. Obi-Wan stretched his hand out, twisting it in mine. I smiled softly as Anakin entered again.

A copper droid followed behind him, carrying multiple tools on his belt. His square head tilted as he entered. He must have been unsure with the pregnant jedi.

"Emergency procedures must be taken." The droid stated, pulling a skinny needle from his belt. I winced at its length, which resulted in another contraction. I clutched the thin, wool blanket in pain.

"No need to worry, Ahsoka this is just to numb the pain." Anakin said. I was still contemplating the needle as its gooey liquid entered my forearm. Immediately I felt my lower body numb off, riding of the pain of my contractions.

"A few more hours until the birth." The doctor decided, adjusting an IV in my arm. I was quite pleased with his diagnosis. This would mean stress would decrease on my end, and my master's. He seemed to be biting his lip, staring at my stomach. I could not blame him. Blue veins had popped up near my belly button, nearly masking my skin.

The doctor left with a vile full of my blood. Obi-Wan moved from the room's entrance to a nearby chair. Anakin however remained idle in the far corner of the room.

My sobbing had subsided when I entered the ward; anyhow it never felt like my tears had ended. Every now and then, warm tears would fall from my eyes. It felt like I could cry thousands more tears before I could stop.

Hours later, Anakin finally took a seat. Obi-Wan had left to inform the council on my condition. Therefore numerous jedi visited me throughout my epidermal. I never could recall who had entered, for I dosed off now and then. Reassuringly, Anakin was there beside me every time I arose.

Unfortunately, he never seemed to smile. Only a mediocre frown was sketched across his face.

"Well, soon enough I'll be back under your teaching skills. Think you can handle me?" I joked in a groggy voice. His only response was a subtle grunt. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked sitting up from my bed.

He didn't answer at first, but instead he got up from his chair and clutched onto the curtain in a huff.

"Master?"

"Ahsoka look at you! You are in this state because of me! My stupidity and my lack of common sense got you where you are! I failed you! I failed your training and the JEDI! Anakin screamed across the ward. He ripped down the curtain with ease, each metal ring snapping and flying across my room. My master's face was red and puffy. His eyes were bloodshot, due to lack of sleep.

I had never seen Anakin like this. For once the master I had looked up to was now crashing down in front of my eyes.

"Anakin, I don't blame you for this. Like you said this could have happened to anyone, it just happened to me." I claimed, "Thanks to you, I'm ready for this. No one, absolutely no one could have prepared me better than you."

My master, who had sat down in a chair after his tantrum, buried his head in his hands. I had no response again. I felt he was somehow cut off from the climax of events. However, I still eyed him; waiting for _something._

Anakin lifted his head from his chair, eyeing his dirty robes covered in dust.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back." He finally responded. I concluded he was going for a shower, so agreed with his demand. I leaned back in my bed, untangling the many cords draping over my arms. Once I was comfortable, I fluffed my pillow and shut my eyes.

The faint beeps were still in my mind as I thought to myself. _I'm ready, right? _

_Of course I am. Like I said to him, he's prepared me better than anyone. His trust and faith has gotten me this far. This is a minor speed bump in my road to knighthood. Sure, it might be different knowing my child is training here, unsure of their true parents. _

_Sure the pain will be excruciating, but it will end soon enough._

_I'm ready, right? _


	24. Welcoming

**Ahsoka's POV**

I twirled my shoto in my hand, still buzzed from the morphine. The bland liquid that was steering through my veins still played back in my mind. Still, I was bent on looking forward, not backward.

I placed the saber down in a hush and leant down in my bed. It was damp from my _tossing_ and _turning_ Anakin informed me about last night. I was uncomfortable and damp as well. I adjusted myself in the puddle though. I tilted my head to stare curiously through the rip in my room curtains. The triangular crack allowed me to view into the medical ward in a limited view.

Obi-Wan was talking to a unidentified jedi through the rip. They were chatting and drinking a beverage of blue composition. Its bubbles reminded me of my _15 minutes of fame_ in that gorgeous silver ship.

I leaned more off the bed to peer diagonally into the ward. Sure enough, Anakin was pacing strategically back and forth. It may have been because he left three days from now to Glee Anslem. Or the fact that my birth was taking longer than expected.

Even though the contractions were still violent, the child did not want to appear. The worst thing was that I was not permitted to eat anything during labour.

I leaned back in my puddle, but a sharp pain stopped me. It scared me. Then came another. And another.

"Master!" I yelped from my room. Anakin busted through the entrance. He eyed me once over. I immediately gripped my stomach when another pain shocked my insides.

Anakin leaped forward and attached himself to my hand; his rubber glove warming my frigid hands as he gripped tightly. His concerned face made tears well up in my eyes. For once he had no possible assumption on what was going on.

"Droid!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder, his eyes still fixed with mine.

Soon enough, the same copper droid strutted into my room. He checked a beeping screen on the wall and diagnosed my pain.

"She will give birth momentarily."

Anakin nodded and stepped away from my bed. A couple more droids entered the room and helped the first unhook wires from my body. They easily rolled the bed out of the room in seconds.

I desperately turned around to see Anakin, still sopping wet from my moist mattress. Finally my master came to view. He was gripping onto the side rail of my bed, walking with the droids and me.

"They are just taking you to the emergency room for the birth." Anakin reassured. I did not have to even say anything for Anakin to answer; which was pleasant as I was at a loss for words.

I nodded briefly and glanced forward. The hallways seemed to be speeding past as we rolled down the hall. I turned left to see the stain glass widows of the temple coloured in red, green and blue speeding as well. I must have lost depth perception as I spread my arm to Anakin, I cracked it off the bed's sidebar.

I bit my lip in pain and clutched my hand in pain as we made a final descent to the emergency room. The hall's light disappeared behind me when we entered the silver doors of the emergency room. Everything was pitch black, only a few red lights hung on the ceiling.

The squeaky wheels of the bed came to a halt in the abyss of darkness. The cold hands of one of the droids pulling the bed against the wall rubbed against my shoulder. The loud thump of the bed made another contraction emit from inside me; only this time I could feel the child trying desperately to get out.

I gulped and buried my head into the pillow behind me. _Finally, it was time. _

"I will need you to push." One of the droids instructed. Suddenly, I was drenched in a buzzing white light above me. Now I could fully see my master in front of me; the warm smile on his face glowing because of the light.

I concentrated and focused on my instructions. Once a blue blanket was draped over my body, I pushed. Hard. I felt sweat dripping down my face as I gripped the blanket in pain. I felt the child reaching for the summit which was the emergency room.

Each time I would push, I would suffer however. By the second push, my nose started to bleed. The sixth, my ears rand and oozed more red blood. And by the tenth, I started coughing up the liquid.

All my suffering had come to this moment. The past eight and a half months meant nothing if this was a disaster. I pushed again remembering this.

Anakin encouraged me from beside. "Come on, Snips."

The droid readied a blanket on the end of my bed and prepared for the final push. I shook my head in despair, wiped my tears and pushed one last time.

And it was done. I heard crying and wailing from the end of the bed. Thank goodness.

The droid held up a tiny infant in his arms. The child continued to cry continuously. I cried more tears- of joy.

I chuckled with Anakin and clutched his hand once more. A silver droid beside me started to talk.

"It's a-."

My mind went blank and I fell into a daze.

I woke yet again to the white room of the familiar medical ward. Clear chords wrapped against my arms and face. I little contraption plugged both my nostrils, but I could still breathe.

I gazed curiously around my room. The child was nowhere to be found. I panicked inside my mind. Was this all my fault? Is the child sick or possibly… dead? I wasn't thinking rationally. I saw the child with my own eyes. It looked fine at first. I found myself again perspiration once more. I breathe came out in short gasps.

But all my worries soon came to an end.

Master Obi-Wan entered with the child cradled in his arms. Anakin followed close behind him. Both were sporting large smiles, bigger than I ever saw them.

Anakin sat in a chair beside me and stared at me. He knew how much I had anticipated watching over an infant, even for a short period of time.

Obi-Wan still stood though, glaring into the child's eyes. He lowered the child into my outstretched arms. The infant was wrapped in a white blanket. They had fair orange skin like mine. Their maroon eyes were squinting and were barely open.

Anakin wrapped his hand around my shoulder.

"Let us welcome Shmi to the Jedi order."


	25. Chaos

**Anakin's POV**

"Ahsoka!" I hollered to my padawan in the lavatory.

I continued to shush the child, but to no avail; the two day old Togruta kept wailing. I reached for the white bottle on the side table, only for it to roll off of it slowly. I exhaled exhaustedly as Shmi's cries got louder, making my blood run cold.

I kept Shmi cradled in my arms through her wails. She pawed at the air looking for comfort or something. I was at a loss for any actions.

Luckily, Ahsoka walked out to Shmi and me. A wave of relief splashed over me, feeling my blood unthaw. She smiled and picked her child up in her arms. Shmi stopped crying almost immediately, snuggling into her shoulder.

"Face it; you just don't have the _maternal instinct_." She chuckled, bouncing Shmi in her arms. I had to agree.

Ahsoka sat down next to me on the bench and leaned her head on my shoulder. I helped spread the blanket to her lap. Shmi's tantrum had subsided and now the atrium filled with silence once more. Soft snores were heard however.

The two of us glared out into the dying sun of Coruscant.

"Are you happy?" I asked Ahsoka. She lifted her head from my shoulder. She looked somehow confused.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"_I_ _mean_ are you happy how all of this turned out?" I explained.

"Of course I am. Considering I was never expecting this," She said, staring at the drooling child. "I think I adapted quite well."

I too glared down at the Shmi. Her coos were so quiet and peaceful, much different from her earlier tantrum.

"Aren't you concerned on what happens next?" I questioned, hoping for her understanding of the situation.

"Well… yeah, I know that the council becomes her legal guardian, but that's not until Shmi matures and becomes more force sensitive." She explained.

"Ahsoka, that's in a couple of weeks." I added. Her smile faded into a frown.

"Oh." She concluded, now knowing the actual situation. I too thought she would have more bonding time, but as every jedi knows the council's decision is final.

"Believe me Snips, I tried to bargain with them-" I consoled instantly.

"It's fine Anakin, I understand. I just wished I would have a longer hiatus before the council takes her." Ahsoka assured me, but I could still see her emotions stirring inside her.

Sometimes, the council's decisions really irked me. Every one of them seemed to hurt someone in a personal way. They never seemed to be put themselves in another person's shoes.

I decided to break the silence again.

"Feel like some grub, Snips? The two of you haven't eaten anything since the birth." I asked, changing the subject.

"No, I- just want to sit here, with you and Shmi." Ahsoka answered, still keeping a meagre look on her face.

"Oh, um ok." I pulled the covers up and Ahsoka leaned back against my chest, Shmi still snuggled into her shoulder. Ahsoka crooked her neck and relaxed her head onto my chest.

The cool wind of the night swirled into the atrium as the sun disappeared from view, exposing the glowing moon. Shmi's jumper puffed up when a gust entered through the balcony. My padawan and I laughed as the bubble deflated.

After a few hours talking on and on, I suddenly eased back and fell asleep along with my padawan and Shmi.

* * *

><p>I zipped Shmi's jumper up back in my room the next morning. Ahsoka was still asleep in her room, so I decided to take Shmi of her hands for an hour or two, allowing her catch up on her slumber.<p>

I cradled the child in my arms and left the room quietly, hoping for a better _bonding time _then last night for the two of us.

As we entered the main hall, Shmi was still quiet and content; so far so good. The child was bubbly and giggling every time I made an amusing face at her.

The occasional jedi came to congratulate Ahsoka, and assured them I would pass on the message. Shmi would paw at their long brown robes, which crinkled under her gentle squeeze.

We continued in our decent through the temple's winding hallways. As the two of us walked to the front doors at the temple, a clanking noise was heard. I crept closer to see Master Yoda and Master Windu come into view. They both had disgruntled expressions and were glaring at a silver service, similar to 3PO. Then I saw something I could not believe; a squad of droids lining the large temple walkway.

I gasped and walked from behind a curtain to the doors. Suddenly, an arm wrapped against my chest. It pulled me backward into the curtain, Shmi still in my hands.

"Are you mad!" Obi-Wan whispered angrily at me. "There are a battalion of droids out there. You are putting Shmi in danger by being near the doors!"

I was about to rebuttal, as Obi-Wan took Shmi from my arms. The child stretched out and snuggled against his robe.

"How come she only likes you and Ahsoka?" I asked. Obi-Wan chuckled rubbing Shmi's stomach.

"What are they doing here anyway, Master?" I questioned, peering out from the curtain again. The two jedi kept speaking with the service droid, who must have been in line with the Separatists.

"Not sure Anakin, but the droid said they had a message from Dooku. What the message was- no clue." Obi-Wan stated, steeping farther back into the curtain. He was obviously paranoid with Shmi.

"Well, I guess we wi-" I started, but the sound of gunfire erupted from the doors. I wrapped the thick curtain around the three of us, until the gunfire subsided.

Shmi started to wail once more after the silence returned. Obi-Wan stayed wrapped in the curtain with her, while I went to check the scene out.

Master Yoda and Windu both stood in a circle of droids, still brandishing their ignited sabers. The silver droid ran down the temple's stairs back to a Nemoidian Shuttle in the distance.

"Masters-" I asked, glaring down at the scattered parts of droids.

"More, explained later, will be. Your padawan go and secure, Skywalker." Master Yoda ordered. I only nodded and backed to the exposed Obi-Wan. I took the silent Shmi from his hands and entered the nearest turbo lift.

My breathe had became short and choppy on the way up to Ahsoka and I was finding it hard to stand.

I entered Ahsoka's room in a huff, finding Ahsoka pacing back and forth.

"Oh god, Anakin! I was worried sick!" Ahsoka wrapped her hands around my shoulders once I put Shmi down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just- wanted you to get some sleep, but that's the least of your concerns. There was a skirmish downstairs at the doors." I explained to my nervous padawan. She looked horrified.

"What? What happened?" She questioned putting Shmi into her incubator.

"I don't entirely know Snips, but we'll know soon enough." I concluded, closing the curtains, hiding the early morning sun.

I turned back to Ahsoka, who was shaking in place and sweating. She nodded and sat back down on her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and fell silent.

I sighed and leaned over the steel incubator. I tickled Shmi's stomach as she giggled uncontrollably.

How could this tiny infant cause so much chaos?


	26. Perspective

**Ahsoka's POV**

The Coruscant sun shone in gold swirls across the marble floor. I squinted as the sun beams reflected up into my meagre expression. At the moment I have a lot of things on my mind.

First, Shmi had taken longer than expected at her examination. The doctors decided to give her small doses of yerophyll, since she had gotten a small addiction during the pregnancy. Shmi hadn't been very content with journeying to the medical ward in the first place.

The week-old could seriously throw a tantrum.

Second, the Chancellor had apologized for Kayril. He himself was unaware of his criminal past, and the fact he was not really a doctor. One thing for sure is the Dooku had a bigger hand in this than we had expected. I gripped the red Magnaguard burn on my back, remembering the cold concrete of the cell floor.

Finally, the whole skirmish a few days ago was still vague to me. Anakin and Obi-Wan had concluded from the council that it was a _warning_ from Dooku. The messenger droid was just a substitute for the actual Count.

A piece of parchment written in Dooku's hand was delivered as well. The idea was pretty scary; this was what it felt like to be in danger.

I glanced back onto the table where the crumpled piece of paper was placed. I read it again, letting the pain sink deeper once more:

_Dearest Padawan Tano, _

_I send my happiness and joy to you on the birth of your child. A true challenge overcame on your part. A mere adolescence giving birth is surely a controversial subject. _

_I do hope you forgive me for the sudden attacks on you during your pregnancy, however I wish you see it through my perspective because as you know perspective changes everything. Perspective creates war, sides, opinions and most importantly destinies._

_As I see it, bringing a child into war would be preposterous; especially one with force powers. The youngling would be the subject of the common social life. No one in the galaxy would forget the "child with a jedi mother". You and she would be put in evidentially more danger. I considered it to be my part to save you and a defenceless child from the wages of the ongoing Clone Wars. I may not have made the wisest choice with Kayril to carry out my plan, but this remains my perspective, right?_

_As you see it, keeping the child may bring a bias to the jedi, eventually bringing peace to the galaxy. The child would have extensive force powers due to its jedi heritage. So you did bring up the child, dogging every damn ambush along the way. Mere luck as you can plainly see._

_Unfortunately, the two perspectives are mere analogies; no one can really tell how this life changing decision will turn out. I just hope you made a choice and won't have any future regrets._

_Sincerely,_

_Count Jard Dooku._

_P.S. Send my welcomes and joys to Shmi._

I bit my lip in anger and folded the paper in a ball and force pushed it out the balcony window. The tattered letter wisped slowly down to the ground; small plumes of smoke forming in each ripped corner.

I knew what game Dooku was playing; he was trying to _brainwash _me and the jedi. He was making me think that birthing Shmi will backfire in the long run.

Did this mean something?

I eyed the table where the letter once sat. Shmi's force sensibility won't become stronger for another few weeks. Shmi would not be any help to the Separatists until then. Abduction is out.

A plain out assassination on her would be ineffective in the temple as well. So Dooku's plan won't be able to carry out until later.

I exhaled and continued pondering my theories. The sun soon faded into a purple haze as I settled down on the couch to wait for Shmi to return. She still must have been at the doctors. I grew tired and impatient. I lurched up from my comfortable position and headed for the door.

However to my surprise, Anakin walked in through the door first; his built frame crashing against mine.

"Whoa, sorry Snips." Anakin apologized. After this, he lowered Shmi down from the air; he must have lifted her when we crashed. Shmi laughed softly as she rolled into my arms.

"Where have you been?" I asked Shmi, tickling her stomach. Her laugh loudened and she started shaking her head. "What's that Anakin?"

I pointed to the white bag in his right arm; almost knowing his answer.

"Well, I'll leave you to find out. I got to change; Shmi was a little queasy on the way up." Anakin said, eyeing an orange stain on his robe. He sat the bag on the near table and headed out the door.

I giggled loosely and bounced Shmi in my arms. Her giggling had subsided and now her breaths came out in a soft purr as she nestled into my shoulder.

I lifted Shmi into onto the atrium's couch and searched through the bag to find a familiar white container. The spicy smell seemed to circle me as I went to sit beside Shmi.

I stuck a pacifier into her mouth and began to eat. Almost simultaneously, she began to snore.

I spent ten minutes or so eating before Shmi needed changing. Anakin, who had just come back from changing, offered to assist; endangering his freshly clean new robe in the process. Luckily, he came back and lowered Shmi to my outstretched arms.

Soon, night fell and Anakin decided to fall asleep on the opposite couch. He joined Shmi in slumber as the wind curdled and became freezing.

I had managed to cover both with a blanket mad settle back onto the couch. I slumped Shmi onto my shoulder and spread the blanket over the two of us.

At this point, I was never happier.

I have a Master, a friend I can count on who will do anything and everything for me.

I have a child, who will love me unconditionally as I do.

I can say I have a home, a place where I will always feel welcome.

Everyone lives in the uncertainty and danger of life, especially during war time. But if one thing is for sure;

I will have no regrets.


	27. -Author Note-

**Obisoka's POV**

"Hello fellow readers! I'm Obisoka, a huge star wars the clone wars fan. As you know, I completed my first star wars the clone wars fan fiction "Regret". Since its creation, the story has received 32 reviews from loyal readers.

First off, I would like to thoroughly thank each and every reader and reviewer. This support really pushed up my self-esteem for writing.

Second, I know many authors have contemplated going back to create sequels and continuations to their stories. I am happy to say I as well am contemplating a sequel to "Regret". But there is a little thing I need from you readers out there for a sequel to come to fruition.

Before July 14th 2012, I would like "Regret" to gain 18 reviews, making its total 50. On this date I will begin typing up a new story to precede "Regret". Just because the story may have 18 more reviews before the 14th, does not mean you cannot add more; the more the merrier. And don't be afraid to review more than once.

Once again, I would like to thank all the readers who gave reviews, added the story to favourites and even those who read the story. I am sure some of you want this sequel as much as I do."

Sincerely, Obisoka


End file.
